Love Birds? Yeah right! We're enemies!
by onototellingoyou
Summary: Danny is popular, and Sam is a Goth. But before Sam was Danny’s friend she was his enemy! This story is very weird and humerous. If you don’t like DS stories you better run away and start being a DS fan. Oh! And this stars in 6th or 7th grade.
1. Danny is a name of evil part 1

Hi! This is my first fan-fiction and I accept flames with open arms (cause I myself do it to the very disturbing ones) So D/S forever! And I mean D/S forever!

-Summary: Danny is popular, and Sam is a Goth. _Before _Sam was Danny's friend she was his enemy? This is how things became how they are now. ( If you don't like D/S stories you better run away and start being a D/S fan.) Oh! And this stars in 6th grade, in Sam's point of view.

--**_Lovebirds? _**Yeah Right! Were Enemies!--

Chapter one: Danny is a name of **_evil_**

I woke up in my bed, sunlight pouring through my new window, onto my face blinding my eyes. Squinting I cursed loudly, untangling myself from these stupid bed sheets.

Stupid frothing bed sheets. So frothly tangly.(I say 'frothing' instead of the 'f' word.)

Apparently, I just moved to Amity. And it was annoying. I always keep moving.

It was the same thing over and over again, a pattern that seemly always surround the reason WHY I move.

The two worst things my parents want me to do.

Wear pink.

And to get a boyfriend. Which is the most terrifying thing in the world. Worst than pink. And believe me that was one of the reasons I turn Goth. For hopes of scaring away the boys, and if not avoiding any contact what-so-ever.

And I _know_, something along those scary lines is going to happen any time now-

"SAMMY-KINS! GET DRESSED PRETTY! SOME NEIGHBORS I WANT YOU TO MEET ARE COMING HERE IN 35 MINUTES!" my mom yelled up the long stairs. Her voice is so annoying, like those preppy mothers in TV shows. She definitely looks like one….

You know blondish hair white teeth and creepy smile. Well to me.

Hmm.. Pretty suspecting something. Better start putting on my death costume…

Taking out said outfit in "_five minutes"_ plus the extra 20 or so minutes of sleeping a bit more I drowsily took small steps to the closet. Of course, I didn't take a shower, because then I would smell nice. But don't worry. I smell okay just not that _flowery…._

Pffft! I know what's my parents is up to. Good thing I'm not dumb! I'll make sure I'll look **_pretty_** scary to this guy, and I'm sure to have him running fast.

Just like all those other guys mom tried to set me up with.

_But then again, yesterday she did have one of those " I'm so up to something . And whatever it is I'm gonna get it' look._

Yeah I better take special caution.

I shifted looking at myself, admiring my piece of art work in the mirror. I had to say, I look more like Dracula's 12 year old daughter, than the daughter of the most wealthiest person in Amity.

_Perfect. _I wore a short black dress that was puffy in the bottom half but tight on the top. It had long sleeves with red at the bottom of each sleeve, which might I add matched the my red lips

And for a special effect I add small bat wings on my shoulders.

I was about to add fake blood going down my chin, when my mom yelled me to go down stairs.

Hmm.. I don't think I need the fake blood, I think I'm scary enough.

_I don't think you needed this get up, you looked scary on your own._

Meanie…

I clomped down the stair making sure I wouldn't trip over my untied combat boots. Cause I'm sure enough that whoever this guy is he certainly won't get scared of a girl falling down the long stairs, dressed up like a manic. My mother was already down there waiting for me, she was smiling at whatever person was down there, but things don't stay for that long. The look on her face was when she saw me was priceless, her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. I stifled a laugh, but I couldn't hide my joy. She caught this as I was about to pass her. So she grabbed my arm

"What are you wearing?" my mom hissed in my ear. I could tell she was pissed cause I probably am gonna scare the living hell out of the neighbors.

Great..

"Isn't today Halloween?'' I asked. Maybe playing stupid would get me out of punishment.

And like I predicted her eyes softened and she sighed, " Just go and meet the neighbors,"

I mumbled a 'shoot' under my breath and braced myself for whatever came my way.

The thing was I didn't brace myself too much cause I totally collided into a poor boy.

And fell on top of him with a 'thump', my whole body landing on top of him.

God must really hate me.

Cause this guy was the most cutest guy I've ever seen.

He had spiky black hair that fell in his electric blue eyes.

And since I

A)avoid the male race (expect for dad of course)

B)try my best to scare them away.

C)scared the living hell of the male gender..

You could only guess how I took this in…

"EEEK! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO I JUST FELL! IT WAS MY STUPID UNTIED BOOTS GOING OUT FOR REVENGE! AHH! AHHHH!"

Real smooth….


	2. Danny is a name of evil part 2

_**Hi! I hope a D/S fan is reading this cause I'm making this for them. Others you could just run away like I said before.**_

_**Ok lemme tell you my sister got a hold of the other chapter and edited it right away so if your wondering about the 'chapter one: Danny is a name of evil' this is chapter one 'k'? Also this is**_

_**an AU (alternate Universe), so if things just don't add up, you can just use that excuse.**_

_Lovebirds?_Yeah right! Were enemies!

Danny is a name of evil: part two

SAM: POV

" It's okay!" the boy yelled obviously pained by my yelling in his ears, but I was too taken as being in _**real** _contact with a male gender to notice.

I ignored this, and was going to yell 'I DIDN'T MEAN IT, IT WAS THE BOOOOOOOOOOT!'

But out the corner of my eye I saw a bright flash, and heard a small 'click'.

And of course being in my 'I'm so scared , I'll pee in my pants' state, I couldn't comprehend what was going on. Hey! You would be too if you avoided something for all your life just touched you!

_Or something you been avoiding all your life, popped up and you trip over it AND fell on the poor thing with your big fat things you call your thighs._

Yep. You flatter me so.

In the middle of my 'argument' with me and my evil conscience I felt something shift under me, driving my eyes to whatever the thing was.

And like I say someone up there hates my guts…

Him… the **_boy's _**under me. THE OTHER GENDER!

In a split second I jump off of him blushing mad.

"I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!"

"It's okay.." he said getting up. Brushing off imaginary dirt off his white t-shirt.

By then I realized I just screwed my whole plan up. I was supposed to scare him away! Not look like an idiot!

I furrowed my eyebrows and pretended like my red cheeks were red... cause I was mad!

"I mean.. you better not trip me again or.. I'll puke on y-'' I heard something in the back round and I _knew_ that the neighbors AND my parents we back there.

"-YOGURT! Cause.. It's gross and.. There's something like that on your shirt right there!" I said a bit too quickly, while I quickly jabbed a hand at the boys' shirt. It was really like a slap, but at the moment I really didn't care. I was on the verge on trying to get out of trouble with my parents. And I really don't think saying "I'll puke on you" will really help.

The boy with the blues eyes stared at me, like I had twenty-four legs and ninety - three eyes. And I could tell the people behind me thought that too. There expressions were like 'okay.? There was no yogurt…'

Hmm.. maybe I do…..

I turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Hi neighbors!"

There was a tall, wide man with black hair I assumed he was the boy's dad ,next to him was a women with red hair( also assuming it was the boy's mom) was holding another red head but a younger one (assuming she was the boy sister) hand. And there beside that happy family was..

_**Mom.**_

_With a satisfied smile, known as HER EVIL smile. Hey! Look, she has a happy camera in her hands._

GREAT. Now I could look back at a picture and remember this _happy moment_. Yeah right.

" Why are you dressed up like a.. a… vampire?" the girl with the red hair ask me.

" I.. thought it was Halloween?" I said meekly. The girl look at me skeptically.

" OK.. How can you get _June _and _October_ mixed up?"

" Because I'm a little girl that doesn't know any thing...?" I said hopeful that she'd take it and leave me alone.

I saw her open her mouth, but closed it as I was saved by her mother nudging her.

" What my daughter is trying to say is she thinks you look so cute in a vampire outfit!" She said smiling. I tried my best not to frown. Is my plan going down the DRAIN! I'M **_NOT_** SUPPOSED TO LOOK CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!

I almost saw a light bulb go over my mom's head as she started smiling, like she had a bright idea.

"Hey! I a have a great idea! How 'bout I leave you two alone (BIG SMILE-HER EVIL SMILE) while me and the other Fenton's go into the movie room!" she said while ushering the 'Fenton's' through the door. BUT this is how retarded parents are.

They left the door open a little and they _SOOO_ didn't go down stairs into the _MOVIE ROOM _LIKE they said they would.( I hope you know what I mean is that they didn't even go down the stairs but hung out behind the door) And I think me and this boy notice that.

" So what's your name?" the boy asked staring at me. Though I couldn't make eye contact. Not after all that commotion!

"SAMMY-KINS! I mean Sam.. Err.. But you could call me that I guess though.."

Great my mom got into my body and ruined my mind, with her stupid names..

I saw out of the corner of my eye that he smiled. The most cutest smile I've EVER seen in my life.

" Sammy-kins is cute, Sam is nice. I'm Danny."

Right then I forgot about OPERATOIN : GET THE GUY RUNNING AND LIVE YOUR LIFE GUY FREE, and thought this guy was really nice and we could get along together easily.

But that was the **_STUPIDEST_** thing I could ever do.

Because when I heard the door behind me ( the one that goes down to the move room) close.

' **_Danny_**' started laughing hard he look like he'd keep going forever if I hadn't stopped him.

" What's so funny?" I asked him at of curiosity. But what happened next took me off guard.

" WELL, _Sammy-kins. _it's kind of HILAROUS watching a clumsy nervous girl that looks like a vampire reject, starts hallucinating and just might be the most psychotic person I will ever meet."

My mouth dropped, and I think my eyes were wide. It only took me some time to take this in…….

" Your EVIL." I say. Okay….now it's time for revenge.


	3. I DON’T LIKE HIM! I DON’T!

It was just today that I figured out that I actually have reviews! I thought I was horrible and should stop writing (thanks to first review by Darkling Loki it was so mean I hate criticism and to my first fanfic too! But I did listen to it! Thanks by the way. It's like bittersweet.)

Thanks to: Emria, kogome mk, Frizz and Starfire bffs, and ArkliTe-sPirit.

And I LOVED these reviews; giglaid, Alexandra???, Fanficaholic and Artemis Fenton, ROLOGIRL508, Sam Manson, and I LOVED soccerDiva review!

Hah! It is so nice to have reviews.

**_Lovebirds! _**Yeah Right! Were Enemies!

Ok.. I DON'T LIKE HIM! I DON'T! ok may be I do… chapter three

" Well your going to get to know that better aren't you, Sammy-kins" he said smirking.

" Shit head.." I mumbled under my breath. I never was a person who'd cuss, but right now I feel like I can now.

" Huh?" he said. I saw him open his mouth again, probably to say something mean to me AGAIN but good thing the door( the one leading to the move room) open leaving me with the last mean comment,

I smiled triumphantly as his family and my mom came into the room.

" Come on Danny, we have to go. It was also nice seeing you Samantha." Danny's mother said cheerfully, actually the SAME kind of mood my mother is in. Which means something is defiantly up. The weird thing was I didn't take much notice in the 'Samantha' part. Even if I hated that name. I guess it was because I was in the middle of a 'death glare' contest with this arrogant little boy in front of me.

_Just as arrogant, mean and stupid as you._

Ignoring that.

Just as the mean boy's family got close to the exit door he send me a 'loser' sign that no one but me catched. I send one back and stuck my tongue out too. He just mouthed "I'm better than you B-itch" while making a 'crazy' sign as he slip through the door before I could cuss him out.

Man! Why didn't I think of saying that to him? The boy's a genius! In a sick EVIL way…

_That means you're a genius in a gross and nasty way!_

Not for long! Wait, what?

DANNY'S POV

I closed the door to the house my house and sighed. Wow and here I thought going to the next door neighbors house was going to be boring.

Well being knocked to the ground by a girl looking like a vampire reject dose have its perks. Hmmm.. Yep. At least interesting. I wonder what Jazz-

" Hey small bro, how was '_Sammy-kins'?"_ she said mockingly. And I DO know where this is heading. She thinks Just because I reached 'THE TEENS' age she thinks I'll be going all hormonal and such. Drooling over any and every girl that comes my way.

Well that's crap.

" Horrible! The girl completely evil! And ignorant, defiantly from the planet Mars!" I ranted to her.

But the sad thing was I think I was a bit TOO loud since mom just started barging into it.

"What are you talking about? She is a sweet heart! Don't be so mean!" she scolded waving a finger at me. And you know Jazz loves barging in too. "Yeah Danny! Your so mean! How could you say that to that little sweet, cute, nice little angel!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, don't you think she's a little bit off the edge? She got OCTOBER and JUNE mix up! And she _a little _too paranoid about how she take things in? SEROUSLY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN!"

Apparently they didn't seem like they'd believe me. " You like her." they said in unison.

WOMEN, THEY'RE SO OUT OF THEY'RE STUPID MINDS!

"IF I DID WOULD I SAY ALL THOSE INSULTS ABOUT HER!" I practically yelled.

They both looked at each other and smiled. Might I say, their "I'm a women and I have WAY more knowledge than you," smile which I hate. " Denial is the first sign. No need in being ashamed Danny. She's really cute. You have good taste."

I blushed. For a reason unknown.

Women. You can't understand them, you just have to except that their crazy and they don't make sense at all.


	4. damit danny! we're all gonna die!

Me back! Thanks for the reviews (even though I REALLY don't see what's soo good about it)

People unknown I don't really know how to spell so you got to live with it buba! D/S FOREVER!

**DAMIT DANNY! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Chapter Four**

**(my older sis don't think I make sense)**

Oh! In d/s I'm really kaa!.

Sam POV

I stood where I was staring at the door where that frothing loser just left at.

Mom came up to me with a satisfied grin ( and you know her EVIL grin)

" So what do you think about Danny?" she asked with that evil grin.

"HE'S AN IGNORANT LOSER THAT SHOULD GO TO HE-" I could've gone on longer but my mom rudely cut me off.

"DON'T TALK SO MEANLY ABOUT LITTLE, SWEET, ANGELS!" she yelled.

"I meant to say **_hose_** mom!" I glared. Not. Little ASSLICKER can burn to hell for all I care. I mean hose. Burn in hose for all I care.

"And why did you ask me for my opinion if you're going to oppose it at every turn!" I said.

"It's not the answer I wanted to hear!"

Yea she probably wanted to hear, 'Oh, he's the most cutest, sweetest little angel. I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!' yeah right!

Shit face, I say silently to myself.

"Well I don't like him. There is that more 'suitable' for you?"

"NOOOOOO! You always do this! Avoiding every sign of the male gender! You are GOING to like this boy whether you like it or NOT! Or you know what happen.." her voice suddenly made my eyes go wide and posture straighter from the usual slouch.

NO!

_GIRL, you better do what your momma says or you WILL see the 'light' if you catch my drift._

"YOU won't…"

" Yes I will, I will send you to one of those 'I love meat' camps. And after that.. The pink institution is always available. You know where all the preps…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL DO IT! I WON'T DRIVE HIM AWAY! NOT THE PINK INSTITUTION!" I yelled putting my hands to my ears, unwanting to hear more.

She smiled triumphantly, knowing, that using my weakness against me will get me to do ANYTHING.

Dang.

" Oh! Sammy-kins! You two look sooooooooooooooooo cute together!" she said in her sweet little peppy kind of voice.

I glared at her for a few minutes and looked down defeated.

How life can be so cruel.

"I'm going to my room." i pronouced. Stomping on the stairs as hard as I can.

After LONG, annoying months later, with treacherous fights with Danny school came.

" Bye mom!" I said walking out of the door onto the sidewalk.

I shifted. Damn. These shoulder bags hurt!

Reaching into my bag I grabbed my new schedule for my classes, rereading them so I wouldn't get lost or something.

But you see, your not suppose to read and walk at the same time.

Suddenly, something smashed into my shin HARD! Sending me, flying toward the ground. But thanks to that nice, large shoulder bag of mine I fell backwards, instead of forwards landing hard on something with a small, 'ooff'

Damn, whoever did this is gonna DIE!

I searched the area, but to only see a small figure in the distance coming my way.

The guy's going DOWN!

But then I got REALLY confused. Since I'm hearing things..

Like, means things.. And it's not my conscience for once!

I think it saying.. ' EWW! Get the fuck off of me!' and '**_SAMMY_** GET OFF OF ME! YOUR CRUSHING MY BODY! AND RUINING MY SHIRT!' actually it sounds like someone I know…

….

Not to mention it sounded very harsh! How rude… to a poor little girl that got attacked by something unidentified to the shins.. That reminds me, that guy's dead by today!

_Can you get any SLOWER the thing's UNDER you! And he just MIGHT be suffocating from your obese-ness! Save the poor thing!_

Ignoring my evil conscience, I looked under me.

" So YOUR that mean talking voice I hear!" I declared, smiling glad I found out.

Danny looked at me weirdly "I REALLY think you need to get medications."

My eyes twitched a bit trying to hold my anger.

"I hope I'm crushing your lungs!"

"For you, I really think it wouldn't **_take_** that much. **_NOW GET THE FUCK OFF OF MEEEEE!"_**

I scowled. " Well if your going to act like that, then I won't get off of you."

" Sammy-kins, get off of me OR I'll **_kiss_** you on the lips"

Immediately I jump off of him, blushing a little.

Damn what is up with people using my weakness against me!

_Maybe cause it works every time. _

Shoot..

Danny laughed at me. " Hah! You actually thought I was going to kiss YOU, HAH!"

I was 'bout to flick the guy off when that nerd that hit me in the shins with… I think it was a.. rock? Anyway came up to us.

"I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I was aiming it at Danny but you were kinda in the way…" the boy said.

He had a red cap on. He looked like an African American, but other words, geek.

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY YOU! CAUSE WHEN I'M THOURH WITH YOU-" I said already fuming cause of what that dork did to me AND since I just got called fat by Danny!

"Don't take any notice to the crazy women right over there Tuck. She gets pissed at anything! Look." Danny took out a piece of gum and took off the wrapper and stuck the piece of gum into his mouth. " Hey Sammy-kins," he tossed the wrapper behind him. " Global Warming just raised one percent" he said **smirking.**

That devil!

I gasped. And glared at the boy. "**_YOU_** ARE THE REASON WHY WERE ALL DYING, FROM CANCER! AND YOUR KILLING THE POOR ANIMALS! SOONER OR LATER FLORIDA IS GOING TO BE GONE SINCE YOU ARE HELPING THE ICECAPS MEEEEEEEELLLLT WITH **_YOUR STUPID GUM WRAPPER!" _**I yelled, furiously at the boy.

"Wow.. She does get pissed at everything!" boy with the red cap stated.

By now my anger was overloading.

I screamed angrily and started after them grabbing a long stick to obviously use as a weapon.

But DAMN Danny could run FAST! He ran into school first laughing his head off.

But the good thing was 'Tuck' couldn't run that fast.

I got him first jumping on top of him, as he screamed for help, begging me to spare him.

Hell no. If I can't get Danny, then this guy is going to substitute.

_And you know that's gonna hurt a lot_.

Hell yea, it will.

That day I was late to school (wink, wink) but early enough for third period.

_Ms.Killburn. 321 room_. I walked into the room, a bit satisfied that I got all that anger out. But stopped where I was when I saw him.

Danny

_And look at that! Right next to him is an EMPTY SEAT might I add the ONLY empty seat there IN the classroom._

Shit..

I quickly took that seat and avoided ANY eye contact from the boy.

When roll call came around I could see that 'tuck' was supposed to be in this class.

Oops.

I guess he went to the nurses office… oh well! At least now I have a seat!

I almost fell asleep at this class. Math was NOT my thing. But before I became drowsy the bell rang signaling for us to leave to lunch. But things just love picking on me.

I bumped into this Spanish girl, on accident of course! I made a quick 'sorry' and held up my hand to her. She scowled, got up pushing me roughly away.

"Dork! Watch it next time!" she left. And good thing too cause I would've killed her if she stayed long enough.

God hates me.

I walked towards the lunch room. It was full and indicating there was groups of people sitting in tables. Like ones the dorks, geeks, medium, and the popula-

The Latino girl that I just bumped into went to the popular table where.. DANNY WAS!

HOW THE HELL COULD HE GET INTO THAT GROUP!

But you see what was coming next just made me boil.

That girl that went up to Danny started FLIRTING WITH HIM!

Damn you Danny!


	5. That devil Paulina shall burn in hell

_Thanks again for the reviews! Really most of you guys flatter me sooooooooooooooo_.

Oh yeah, and your comment that I'm cool. I am..

Ok weird-mo! My ego just raised 200 percent! Me blame on you!

The devil Paullina shall burn in hell: chapter five

_Ok here is my death threat. For the people that doesn't review and that DOES like the story me shall update no more! Muhhaaa!_

I glared daggers at the girl, even if she couldn't see me. Ugh. I hate her.

I fumed and turned around and kicked a chair.

The bad thing was the chair flew up and hit that boy I think his name was Tuck.

I shuddered.

It hit him square in the stomach, toppling him over.

And apparently things like this grabs peoples attention.

I quickly and stupidly fixed my eyes on something else, and casually walked out of the lunch room like I didn't do it.

I went to my locker but the stupid thing wouldn't open.

" Damn thing! Open!" I yelled furiously kicking it. I sighed. They never had lockers in elementary school.

Suddenly I heard running and glanced over to see what it was.

" Oh. It's YOU."

" Hi Sammy." Danny said grinning as he came up to me.

" Go away." I said turning my head back to my locker, fiddling with the lock, pretending like I _knew_ how to open it.

" One, my locker is only one away from yours so who said I came here to visit _you" _ he said coldly.

" Two, you really don't know how to open your locker so stop pretending like you know how to open it." Danny scolded bluntly.

" I do too know how!"

" That's why you've been standing there, for ten minutes trying to open your locker till now, yet not succeeding."

I looked down not making eye contact since I know he was right.

I heard a sigh and heard metal turning. Curiously I glanced up at him.

Danny was opening my locker for me.

ME. The girl that he always make fun of.

Why is he doing this for me instead of making fun of me?

Wait. He probably is doing this cause his parents want him to be nice to me.

But still..

I stared in wonderment as my locker opened and Danny turned to me and started showing me how to do open it. Until however a thought crossed my mind.

" Wait! How the hell did you know my number?"

He rolled his eyes at me. " Well it's kind of hard to miss since you had it on your refrigerator for weeks."

Oh.

I put my books slowly in, only leaving my English book for my next class. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Danny staring at me which left me into a very uneasy state since I never had a guy stare a me before.

" If your thinking I don't know how to close a locker door, I do."

It almost seemed he was in a trance or something till he told me off. "Sorry I could never have thought you could." he said turning back to his own locker.

I glared at him.

Is it me, or nothing but stupid remarks leave his mouth?

But guess what? That girl that started flirting him just appeared suddenly behind him and started laughing her head off, staring at Danny. " Good one! That was so funny!" she cooed. Hugging his arm.

I glared at her. Something is up with them. _Are they together? _

I hope not.

Wait I mean she could have him!

_You like him._

Hell no I don't!

_Yes you do._

No I friggin don't!

_Yes you dooo._

Fine I do like him a little. If only he wasn't a stupid, egotist, selfish idiotic brat from hell.

_He's a fine match for you._

I looked up at them giving them both a death glare and left, but not after I saw that little bitch sneer at me.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Danny..

" Hey, you have English? It's that way." he pointed to the left, the opposite of where I was going.

I blushed. And scurried that way. Dammit! But Danny wouldn't leave, he ran up to me keeping the same pace as me.

" You know you have fourth, fifth and sixth period with me. You should follow me so you wouldn't get lost."

I stopped where I was.

Damn. I'll live a life in HELL!

I'll see him at home, school EVERYWHERE!

Ugh. I resumed walking and got to Mr. Lancer class.

" LATE! What made you late? What were you doing! BLA, BLA, BLA, BLA!" (That's pretty much what he's saying.) Me and Danny rolled our eyes and took a seat.

Though I took a seat WAY far from him.

I sat all the way in the back, as he took a seat in the front. But what was very weird I felt eyes on the side of my head.

I glanced that way, only to find a jock like guy smiling at me. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

Why the hell is he staring at me?

It's creeping me out!


	6. Under the desk with danny part 1

Hi! I love you D/S fans that reviewed me.

Even more so, for the guys that gave me some threats( they're so funny)

Well here I go.

D/S SHALL RULE THE WORLD! Sucks to you if you don't like d/s

_**Love birds? Yeah right were enemies.**_

_**Chapter six: Under the desk with Danny**_

__

I stared back at the jock like guy.

Ok. Why _isn't_ he turning his head away? I caught him in the act! Pretend you don't know him Sam, PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!

I looked the other way, but watched the guy at of the corner of my eye. He was still staring at me.

Right now I was feeling VERY uneasy. (and not to mentioned grossed out) Actually I even think I scooted my seat a bit more farther away from him, taking HUGE amount of space to get away from him, trying to give the guy a mental message that I'm feeling VERY awkward.

But it JUST seems like his eyes are burning holes through my head.. Like lasers!(he's creepy.. And apparently so am I) HE WON'T STOP!

I fixed my eyes on something else to try and NOT feel all creped out. Suddenly I fixed my eyes on Danny's. I could've sworn I saw him looking my way._ Maybe from just about fainting, you probably start hallucinating and turn crazy.. Wait I don't wanna be CRAZY!_

Before I could faint from all this thinking and nervousness the bell rang.

I completely leaped out of my seat and ran to the door to get out cause I still could feel that jock staring at the back of my head. I ran like the wind, dodging every sign of the male gender (this is how I go through the hallways) even with this unnatural heavy shoulder bag (which I hate)

And I _ALWAYS _thank God for giving me this skinny body to do soo.

….

But sometimes I feel like that's the only thing God's giving me, and I'll just have to pay my dept by having all these 'weird' moments just so he can laugh at me.

Cause I just missed a guy and knocked him down HARD.

**Danny POV**

I slumped in my seat. Bla, bla, bla. Is this all Ms. Kilburn says?

I looked behind me, since I had nothing else to do.

But really guess what I saw.

other.

Sammy and my good pal Dash staring at each

Not.

Dash Baxter. That creep. He was one of those egotistic jocks, that are just plain mean, idiotic, and a brat from hell. One of the head football players. I really was ok with him just if he DOESN'T come any closer than a thirty mile radius of me. God he's annoying always saying, 'Football is my life.. And so is girls'. Now that I think of it, Jazz is right about guys in there perverted time, just not about me.

I looked over at her. She was still staring at him.

Oh god, is this one of those **_ushy gushy _**moments I always see in TV _romance_ shows?

_You're just freaking out cause Sammy-kins likes **Dash Baxter**._

Are you inferring that I **_like_** her? THAT'S AN OXYMORON MAN!

_Yep you like her. Remember the wise old crotchety woman's words, '**Denial is the fifst sign Danny, you have good taste in girls..'(your mom said that..)**_

**NOOO! I'M NOT LISTENING! ACK!**

In the middle of my thoughts I was cut short of almost being seen by Sam. I quickly turn away, with only one thought in my mind. _Is she a bit farther away from Dash..?_

I must hate Dash that much to thinking she wouldn't like him.

She would defiantly like him. After all he's egotistic, mean, selfish and annoying and creepy, they're actually a perfect couple.

Suddenly I heard the bell ring that dismiss us, I got up, only to see Sam run like a speeding bullet to the door, with an expression that easily read as 'Thank GOD! I'M FREE!'

I ran up to her. I laughed silently to myself. As Sam ran through the hallway she was dodging guys. As in jumping, sliding, and running away from guys.

I finally got up to her going to ask her what up, but apparently she was trying to dodge this one guy and bumped into me. No wait, let me rephrase that. She more like bashed into me like a mad cow on a rampage and I definitely think she bit me in the process.

Oww…. Now I'm suffering. Great.

"GET OFF ME YOU DISEASED ELVIS! "

She stared at me in shock. Guess she doesn't believe that I called her an Elvis, but you just have to squint your eyes.


	7. Under the desk with danny part 2

**Um……………………………… SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE! I was in spring break………….. As in BREAK!**

**Oh well. ;) you'll just have to stick do! Um.. Thanks for the reviews! Actually for the people WHO review. J NO NAME THE MONKEY! This is here to say that you SPACE BAR are **

**SPACE BAR really SPACE BAR weird. That is all.**

**Under The Desk With Danny part two, chapter seven**

** JSAM; POVJ**

"GET OFF ME YOU DISEASED ELVIS!" I heard under me on the floor. I looked. Oops.

I guessed that was what I bashed into….

"Um…. Danny?" I asked meekly. Seriously if I hadn't bumped into him like, a bazillion of times already this would actually get to me, and I would have been jumped off him like a gazelle on lava blushing like a tomato.

But you know once you've known a person like FOREVER or a matter of close months this kind of thing doesn't really get to you. So unlike any other person that would just bash into Danny Fenton the most popular guy in school I didn't jump **_off_** him. Or in other words I didn't even **_register_** I was on him. So lets say we were just staring at each other.

**And some minutes passed with utter silence**.

"Ok.. Are you going to off of me?" he said still staring at me as I did to him.

**Two more minutes passed until I finally realized I'm on him.**

Ok. Lets recap, why should I get off of him?.. Well I still didn't makeup for not beating him up today.. Can't I squish his lungs a bit longer?

_You just like staying on top of him don't you?_

Apparently I said my thoughts out **LOUD**, without even _noticing_ it. **(but thank the highest of gods that I didn't say my evil conscience thought or I'd just DIE right then) --**

"I think your actually succeeding," he said shifting a bit. And then I finally figured that I **_WAS_** still in the hallway on top of him. **IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY IN THE HALLWAY**. Not to mention that it was eerie silent with all eyes on us. Actually there was a **_crowd_**. Some girls were even glaring at me, one tall brunette girl **flicked** me off. **_wha?_ _I didn't ask god to make me fall on top of Danny did I? So what the fuck did I do to DESERVE the mean-ness of that horrible girl?_**

_But YOUR still choosing to stay ON TOP of him that's what your doing. J_

Oh…… well he isn't snapping at me yet. And I'm not choosing to stay on him I didn't know I was even on him!

_Well you do know now, and your still on him.J_

Point taken.

I finally jump off of him NOW blushing. Wow. Thank god mom wasn't here who'd know what would happen. (yeah, slow reaction time)

I looked down at Danny he was still on the floor wincing and I heard him mumble, "I think I sprained my ankle…"

Umm… I think that was on my account.. oops

"Sorry" I said and dashed away from the crime scene. Hey! I could've got into big trouble if

I stayed there long enough. It was between _him_ and _me_. Who shall win? Well I choose _me_.

_Wow you are soooooooooooo nice. -- _

HEY! Stop making fun of me! Who knows what would happen if mom found out I tripped him or something and broke his ankle!

I sighed and ran to my next class though stopped right at the door. I'm already late by thirty minutes. My instincts told me to skip class. Well it is the first day of school. The guilt huddling up inside was coming back to me. How mean it was that I didn't help Danny even when I sprained his ankle and ran away from the scene… And that one kid I beat up.. Well I don't care about him. That dork earned it, throwing an unnaturally large rock at my shins. Right now I had this feeling to go say sorry to Danny, but I didn't know if I SHOULD do it.

I looked into the window of the door to the classroom. There I saw the back of that creepy guy's head that was staring at me weird.

_IF HE STARES AT ME ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO KIL-_

OK. By now my I already walking back to nurses office sure Danny would be there.

Hmm.. The schools office is right-

I glanced into the window and my MOM'S head caught my eye. Along with DANNY'S MOM! WITH PRINCIPAL-WHAT'S-HER-FACE!(ok I REALLY don't know her name)

OH. MY. GOD.

(SOB) I'M IN BIG TROOOOOUUUUBLE!(SOB) I BET THE PRINCIPLE IS TALKING ABOUT HOW I SKIPPED FIRST AND SECOND PEROID! OR HOW I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT GUY WITH THE RED CAP, OR, OR, HOW I SPRAINED DANNY'S ANKLE!

(that's more than usual in a day in the life of me)

Gingerly I went to my knees and crawled toward them to hear more. I crawled up behind a desk and listened.

'So I wanted to tell you that I want my daughter, Samantha Manson to be transferred to all the classes Daniel Fenton has.' I heard my mom say and Maddie (Danny's mom) also adding 'It's very important!'

WHAT? THAT'S WORST THAN GETTING RATTED OUT THAT I WAS BAD TODAY!

"**WHOA! WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **I said jumping up with authority. I jumped out of my skin though when I heard another voice. And looked over at my side. SO MANY THINGS GOING THROUGH MY HEAD!

"**HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE!" **Me and Danny both yelled in unison, forgetting our shocked parents and confused principle.

"**STOP MIMICKING ME!" **We yelled irritated, stomping our foots at the same time.

I was going to say something but I was rudely cut off by my mom, and Danny's mom.

"**STOP YELLING!" **

Immediately I shuted up. So did Danny. They're tone of voice meant the 'pink' institution for me. Danny's I don't know what kind of tone that would mean to him but it had to be bad.

Our parents glared at us. The principal had an expression that obviously read, 'This is between you guys' and 'I don't want to be in it' kind of look. While Danny had one easily read as 'I'm still confused'.

"Now I don't know what got into you to eavesdrop or what side of the family you got that from (mumble it has to be your dad's sidemumble) but you will march out of this room right NOW."

My mom indicated to us(me and Danny) pointing to the nurse office.

"So un-fair…" we both mumbled under our breaths while we, slouchy dragged our feet toward the nurse room door.

Once we close the door, we immediately bashed our ears to the door, eager to hear what's happening next and dreading it at the same time. I only caught, an "Samantha" and "Danny" and "will" which when you think about it, definitely isn't a good thing.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I'LL HAVE ALL OF DANNY'S CLASES WAH!

I looked over at Danny to see how he's taking this in. His expression said, 'Ugh. My life's getting worser by the second.'

Getting out of my confused state I finally registered that HE WALK. No, more like he LEAPED when he heard I having his classes. DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE? WAIT, WHY DOESN'T THE WORLD MAKE ANY SENSE ANY MORRRRRRRRRREEEEEEE!

From all this thinking and confusion I couldn't take it any more.

"OH. MY. GOD. HOW ARE YOU WALKING!" I said point at his ankle while jumping up and down.

The boy winced and stumbled on top of a white bed. "I guess I couldn't feel it since of the whole commotion.." he mumbled.

Gosh. He really does hate me.. To forget ALL the pain about his ankle and only cause I'm getting moved to all of his classes.

_HAH! My point taken YOU like him a lot. YOU care if he hates you or not._

SHUT-UP!

I stared into Danny's blue eyes for a while just amazed what a nice color it is, until I heard the door knob turn making me jump up and hide over behind the bed Danny was on. ( hey! I wouldn't want anybody see that I'm with Danny Fenton.)

I heard walking and peeked over. To see Mr. blond hair and blue eyes.

" Hey, Fenton did you see Sam?" he asked looking around. I sat there watching Danny glare a him.

" And why would you want to know?"

They stared (Danny glared) at each other for a long time making me think something has to be up with them.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask her out on a date." he said abruptly raising his chin up high to get taller than Danny. (A/N Danny's taller than him by three inches)

By then my vision blurred and I swear the room started spinning too. I didn't get to see what happened next since I blacked out at the last minute, with only one thought I had in mind.

I REALLY have to avoid Mr. blue eyes and blond hair.

Danny's POV.

I stared. Blinked and sat there to let this sink through.

" YOU like HER?" I inquired.

"Yeah. And since YOU live **_across_** from her why don't you tell her that too."

OK. How does **HE** know where _she LIVES_? And **_HOW DOES HE KNOW I LIVE ACROSS FROM HER!_**

There was dead silence as something in my gut told me to beat the shit out of him. What the hell is this feeling?

"Well I guess I'll be going, but you better tell what I told you to Sam" he pronounced as he walked out of the door.

I waited and stared at the door where that Jerk just walked out of. "Bastard" I mumbled under my breath.

Suddenly I just rembered that Sammy was still in the room hiding behind the bed I was sitting on.

I quickly looked over expecting Sam to be all giddy like other bimbo girls when they found out their true love loves them back.

But there she was, on the floor.. Sleeping?

I stared for a moment, tilting my head admiring how cute she looked.

Wait did I just call her cute? EWWWWWWWWWWWW! NASTY.

_You weren't thinking that a moment ago._

I was younger and stupider then.

_That was only a minute ago._

Well I was stupider a minute ago.

I quickly poked her. Seeing if she'll jump up and smack me for poking her.

She did nothing.

Guessing she was totally sleeping I lifted her up from the ground gently and placed her on top of the bed I was sitting on totally forgetting the pain in my ankle.

I really have to get Dash far away from Sammy.


	8. Don't believe the ppg part 1

Thanks! But you guys WILL no doubt hate my guts at the end of this story. Some people SAY they think they know my plot but YOU DON'T! and it's SOOOO evil of me to do this in my soon-to-be chapters. You will hate me guaranteed.

But that's in later chapters so you won't hate me now.

Never Believe The Power Puff girls, Cause there just bluffs like you are.

Part ONE!

Chapter eight. (please read um.. The thing I wrote before that blasted line)

"I bet you can't even kidnap Barney if your life depended on it!"

"Well I bet you can't live on veggies for a week!" Pause. " IF your life depended on it!"

"Yeah, well I bet you can't shoot a machine gun at barney if your life depended on it!"

"WELL, I bet you can't even… UM.. Eat veggies for a month! If YOUR life depended on it"

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND VEGGIES! AND ME EATING THEM!"

"Well there good for you. And.. WAIT! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND KILLING BARNEY!" I countered defensibly.

"Well everybody hates barney because its dorky and stupid, like you." Danny said smirking.

"WELL YOU KNOW- SAY WHAT! WELL YOU ARE A-"

"SAMATHA! DANIEL! SHUTUP WILL YOU! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE FIVE YEAR OLDS!" The teacher, Mr. Applebean our World Cultures Teacher said.

For some reason I got moved to different classes. And surprisingly I got all the classes Danny has! And I know who to blame that on.

GOD. I hate Danny. (A/N: remember she fainted? Well she forget things. I rule the keyboard!)

For always showing his love by torturing me. In ways so he could just laugh.

And people love him…

NO FAIR! IF I COULD TORTURE AND BE LOVED DOING SO BY EVERYONE THAT WOULD BE DANDY! BUT NOO!

I sat there and glared at Danny's smiling face.

Suddenly I heard the bell ring that dismisses us for lunch.

I quickly got up and ran to the lunchroom. Looking around curiously.

_Darn…. Where is they!_

Finally I walked over to where a little group was sitting at and sat down at the table.

What? Did you think I couldn't make friends?

I am a nervous wreck when it comes to boys. BOYS. Girls I'm fine. Well not the mean/preppy ones at least.

I sat down across one of my best friends Valerie and Maria my two best buds. Well Valerie is sort-a girly but.. She's ok. Maria is the one is awesome! She has a great mind. Thinking (or day dreaming) about ways to bomb the school! I'm so proud of her.

I sat down with them, deciding I didn't want to eat.

"So what's you been up to?" I asked both of them.

"Snoring in class, or drawing little cute cartoon stick figures about us bombing this blasted school." Maria said bluntly. (A/N I based Maria on me. Cause MY name is Maria and I'm that cool thinking)

"Day dreaming that Danny would ask me on a date" Valerie said dreamily thinking about what 'if' Danny went out with her.

And that's what I hate about her.

That's why she isn't my 'best' bud like Maria. (even though she counts me one)

HOW can someone like DANNY! An ignorant boy like him! Wait, HOW could ALL the girls in my school like him!

Ugh.

I rolled my eyes, and apparently so did Maria, because I heard Valerie pout and say, "Come on guys! You know Danny is the most popular boy in school and he's so hot!" She said all of this with a dreamy look in her eyes. Pfft….me and Maria don't need guys.

I quickly dart my eyes off the day dreaming Valerie to one I know only too well. Danny.

"What are YOU doing here? At MY table!" I growled.

If you were there, you'd see me growling and glaring my 'You're going to die' glare even though it

does NOT work on Danny.(usually most guys would back _away_ if I did this)

"Well can't I see some friends and my oh so _friendly n_eighbor?" he said while smiling, glancing at my two companions then at me.

And you know. All I said about Maria. Was baloney.

She started to have this _dreamy_ look on her face as she did a crooked smile (which is freaking me out! O0) just like head-over-heels Valerie that was staring at Danny. Just great.

"Actually n-"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN DANNY!" Valerie and Maria said, as she scooted over so Danny could sit. And just right in front of ME.

He grinned and set down his tray.

"So _Danny _what brings you here?" Valerie said in her most **_flirtatious _**voice she could probably muster.

"Yeah_, Danny_, did YOU come to visit MEEEEEEEE!"****Maria said trying to match up Valerie, OR even trying to muster it up more.

Danny grinned. "Actually I came to see all of you."

Oh GOD. I going to puke if this continues.

I heard Valerie whisper to Maria which wasn't helping my state.

"_Danny likes **me,** BACK OFF!" Valerie said._

" _And when were_ **YOU**_ the boss of me!"_

"_BECAUSE DANNY OBVIOSLY LIKES ME!"_

"_NOOOO! DANNY LIKES ME!" Maria retorted. _

And I could really hear them. PERFECTLY. And I think Danny does too cause

they're RIGHT next to him. _And I'm all the way on the other end of the table._

_And they're still bickering. This is going to make me puke._

I sat there, with my head was just getting dizzy. The world was laughing at me, saying '_don't resist just give in' _it chanted. '_You know you want to'_

Danny looked over me with a worried expression, _ is he worried for me?_

"Sammy you better eat something, you look dizzy."

_Wow. Last time I checked it was really hard to find out what I'm feeling. WEIRD-O_

"I'm not dizzy." I lied freely. _just hopefully he will take it._

"Stop lying through your teeth Sammy, it's bad for you. Now EAT."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well your going to eat. Even if you don't want too."

"BUT I don't have food.." I protested, getting a bit more dizzy since my friend's arguing about who gets Danny got louder.

"Eat mine I don't feel like eating any ways." he said as he pushed his tray towards me.

"Ok."

**After 10 minutes of eating**

"Feel better?" Danny said as he grinned at me.

"Yeah" I said really meaning it. "Thanks by the way" I said looking down. Wow. Who ever thought that I'd ever say that to an ignorant guy like him. (did I just eat non vegetarian food? Hard to say…)

He got up. "Welcome Freak" as he walked away. Crowded by girls asking him out or something.

_Freak? _wha? First he's all nice and then- ok. It is on. He shall pay!

I got up and started devising my evil plan. _This is going to be good._

Quickly and silently, I creep down the sidewalk, then hide quickly behind a trash can.

_He knows I'm here. Damn! But he's probably just suspicious….._

I creep onward, I'm just a shadow of darkness, while the figure ahead of me sweats. He knows something's after him, but he doesn't know where.

He glances behind himself, and starts to walk faster.

_It's not enough, though, because when Sam wants revenge done, Sam gets it. _

Finally, he breaks into a run and I dash in for the kill. Soon he's on the ground and I'm dragging him off with an evil smirk on my face.

In reality, that's how I would picture my attack, but instead, I decided to go totally brute and in your face.

Don't get me wrong though, stalking and freaking out your prey is really fun and all, but too much work for me. Plus, I don't give a crap about doing it that way.

THE REAL WAY I KIDNAPPED HIM IS BEGIN!

Okay, I walked (not ran) over to Tucker's house. From there I promptly began to knock on his door and wait for him to answer it.

And as soon as he answered it….I kicked him in the shins and bagged him where he'll never get out of!

You may wonder how I got that guy down the street to my house without raising suspicion. Let's just say that money can quiet anyone's curiosity.

MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA! My evil plan is working! He'll never know what hit him.

(A/N: Just to let you know, I kidnapped Tucker. He's part of my ultimate plan so just wait and see what happens.)

This is in Tucker's POV so it should clear stuff up, yeah?

I shifted, only to find that it was really hard to move. My eye's flung open. _Wait a sec. THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE! _I began to scream-but only to find I had been muffed! And-and tied to a very expensive and comfy sofa. I looked up, only to find the very scary girl that beat me with the stick on first day of school!

ACK! I BEEN KIDNAPPED!

No ones POV so yeah

Sam casually walked over to the phone and dialed Danny's number.

Danny POV

"A ghost is here! A ghost is here! A ghost is he-" (this is the Fenton ring)The phone shuts up, as I pick up the receiver.

"Hello?" I says in a monotone voice. _God I hope this isn't gonna be stupid._

"Well, _hello_ DANNY! I just called to say that I kidnapped Tucker and now I'm going to torture him unless you give in to my demands you butt nose!"

_Butt nose? Well that's new._ I apparently didn't catch the first part when I realized it was Sam and just blanked her out.

I wonder what the hell she's yapping about. God is she so annoying….

"DID YOU HEAR ME DANNY! I'VE KIDDNAPPED TUCKER!"

Finally, I wake up and realizes the danger of the situation.

Now, should I be afraid.. Knowing Sam, she can be REALLY creepy a lot of times.. Or most of the time. And who knows what she could do! She beat up Tucker last time!

But I have to be logical. I can't give into Sammy's demands! But I can't leave her with Tuck..

I best devise a plan.

Sam POV

I sat there and waited, getting a bit impatient now. What, does he not care about Tucker anymore!

"Wait just a minute here, I've got to pee."

_Pee? _PEE! His friend is in mortal danger and all he can do is go to the bathroom! Gahhh!

"FINE THEN! HURRY UP! BUT YOUR FRIEND IS STILL GOING TO BE IN DANGER HERE!"

"Won't take long!"

I sat down the receiver (this is Danny) and ran over to Valerie's house.

Danny POV

Same as Sam, I had no time for stupid tactics and all that, so when I reached Val's house, I grabbed her, dashed back to my place, told my mom we just playing a game, duck taped her to the chair and silenced her.

Out of breath, I returned to the phone.. To tell Sammy.. Well the unfortunate news.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! NOW AS FOR YOUR FRIEND TUCKER…HE'S-" before she could get far, I interrupted her.

"Actually, I have something to say about _your_ friend Valerie. I have her kidnapped right now, and anything you do to Tucker goes the same to Valerie!"

When Sam heard this, naturally she was shocked. Then, for a second she was scared for Valerie. But then she remembered how she hated Valerie anyway and that Danny wasn't that good at torturing people if he had to. She grinned devilishly.

"Well Danny, I didn't expect that to happen" Sam said coolly, for a moment Danny felt triumphant. "But I don't care that much about Valerie, so you can keep her." My mouthed dropped as my plan just failed.

"Whelp, bye Danny, sorry to say you won't be able to save Tucker anymore, make sure you feed Valerie everyday and BYE!" she talked quickly, then hung up.

Damn. Now I'm in a jam. How I'm a going to save Tucker? I thought for a while, than decided I would just have to go rescue him.

I grabbed my jacket and hurried out the door to Sam's house, leaving Valerie still taped to the chair with no escape.

A/N: I just wanted to thank some people who was just kind to review me. BEACAUSE I MADE THIS FOR THEM.

Here is some people.

**SoccerDiva: she gives me some cool/weird messages(reviews) but i luv um, cause they are so nice. **

**Kagome M.K: I don't know but, i looked around and she gives me the same mesage for each and every chapter. Oo WEIRDO**

**DarkLight-spirit: She is REALLY weird, but i have to give the girl props since she has some cool ways to kill me.**

**Kats 0290416: Ok, she thought alot about my storie and um.. Well my brain started hurting, but thanks for the review.**

**Danny'sEvilTwin: OK. ONE MESAGE. SHE NEEDS TO UPDATE 'When You thought you knew someone' or ELSE.**

**CottonGirl6**19:** YOU DON'T KNOW IF I'LL MAKE IT D/S (um.. well actually i wrote it in the summary) NO YOU DON'T! (runaway)**

**and to 'I Feel Awfully Random: totally love your name. And I was feeling '_Awfully Random when i read your review' _thanks **

and to so sorry to friends: THANKS! YOUR THE ONLY ONE THAT ASKED ME IF I HAD A GOOD SPRINGBREAK.

THANKS FOR THE OTHER PPLE IM TIRED TO WRITE OTHER NAMES BUT I LUV YOU! (as friends)


	9. Don't believe the ppg part 2

**Now for chapter 9! Hope you loved that last chapter, because here's part two of: **

** Never Believe The Power Puff girls, Cause there just bluffs like you are.**

**Part Two!**

**A/N: MY SIS WROTE THE OTHER CHAPTY NINE BUT I LIKE MY ONE BETA! OH!**

**I DEDICATE THIS TO MY SISY CAUSE SHE WROTE HALF OF IT SINCE IM A LAZY BUM!**

**BUT I DID GIVE HER THE PLOT.**

Danny stood outside of Sam's house. HE was taking a big challenge here. He could only hope to make it.

Meanwhile…..(Sam's Pov!)

I'm sitting here. In the dark. BORED AS HELL. When's Danny going to get here? He takes so damn long and he lives just across the street!

After a while of being bored out of my mind, I happened to come across some cheese, and started to just gorge myself upon them.

2 minutes later……………

The cheese is gone and now I'm playing with index cards. Yay the fun!

3 seconds later…………..

Now I really going crazy, I just said the word 'poop' and I laughed hysterically for like, a minute longer than my lungs were going to allow.

1.245645376781345624726433 seconds later……

I feel suddenly high, or something similar to being that way because everything I look at just becomes a blur and now I'm imagining that I'm Buttercup from the Powerpuff Girls!

Dun! Dun, dun dun dun dun! (I'm singing the ppg theme song!) dada dun dun dun dun dun dun!

I play around a little until the part when the narrator comes in and starts talking nonsense.

"THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE!" the narrator in my poor, confused mind says, "IS UNDER ATTACK!"

What! I look around for the supposed attacker, then my eyes found the target.

Because just at that moment Danny stepped in.

Danny's Pov

Finally, I gather the courage to approach the house. Finding that knocking on the door and asking where Sam was would give away my cover, I decided a better plan.

I stood in front of a open window. A window, of course, may be the lamest idea ever, but what else could I do? Sighing, I started to climb up some conveniently put trash cans to open the window.

I make it up the trash cans and set to work at opening the window. Surprisingly, it opens without resistance and I manage through. But when I got inside I was shocked to find that Sam was in here, and with Tucker taped down to a chair very much like Valerie was.

_Oops, kind of left her there, didn't I_? _I'll get her later. _And with that I made a mental note to do so.

Now, I focused my eyes on Sam, though something didn't seem right about her, and before I knew what happened, she

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I felt her lips on my cheek and then I started losing my balance. I started to wave my hands around to stop my falling, but it was too late. I fell out the window and onto the trash cans below more loudly than a chicken giving birth to a dump truck. I hear doors opening and dogs, LOTS OF THEM, coming over this way to find out what's with all the noise. And I'm guess they aren't going to play fetch with me either.

While running madly away from diseased and bloodthirsty dogs I thought about Sam, and her stupid kiss.

HOW RETARDED IS SHE! SHE HAS MY FRIEND HOSTAGE AND NOW SHE'S KISSING ME! ARGGGGG! GROSS!

Somehow, though, inside I felt my stomach flutter, and a happiness come over me at the thought that, maybe, just maybe, she doesn't hate me.

I frown, yeah right…like she'd really like me. (if you think about it, all the stuff they've done together doesn't really mean love, does it?)

While thinking, I had unconsciously slowed down in my running, so when I got nipped in the butt by a ferocious man-eating dog, I started running full speed again.

_Aww.. How cute, lovebirds._

**_Love birds?_**, yeah right, we're enemies!

And then, with my short attention span, I smacked my head into a pole. Oww…..

Damn does Sam have a security system, I thought, as the dogs once again began to attack.

Sam's Pov

As soon as I saw that Rowdyruff boy, I knew exactly what to do! Townsville will be saved! So like Buttercup, I zoomed over to the said 'Rowdyruff' and planted a big one on him. Then with that he melted with a big boom and my favorite pet dogs (for they were really just Sam's pets, she just liked the ferocious kind) came out to feast upon his innards, and all was happy.

Lucky me, after a good day's work I deserve a rest. I skipped happily to my room, then blacked out as soon as I closed the door. I really was that tired!

No one's pov really

Danny, after managing to outrun the dogs, went to bed defeated, without any hope of saving Tucker.

While Sam slept, she dreamed of bits and fragments of that day with many, MANY, episodes of the Powerpuff girls thrown in there repeatedly.

And while all slept uncomfortably, both, forgot of their hostages, and only remembered each other.

As for Sam's hostages….

Tucker POV

I sat there. Damnit where is Danny! Does he not care about me? I leaned back into the chair, getting bored. I watch this insane girl I think was, Danny said, was Sam. She paced around the floor, possibly getting bored, and started stuffing herself with cheese. Which I might I just add was a lot of cheese. Darn does Sam eat that like a maniac. It kinda makes me want to eat some. Why can't I have some.. Meanie.

I watch amazed at what Sam was doing in just two minutes later. _She is sniffing index cards._ Actually I think this is pretty interesting watching her. Well at least in a creepy way.

Well it kinda makes sense since she is creepy. I don't understand why Danny likes her, even though he doesn't _admit_ it, gosh! No matter HOW popular he is, or whatever, he STILL has a brain like a first grader. Hasn't he EVER heard of _ 'Denial is the first sign'_? or _'You tease her because you like her?'_

And one. He HAS denied himself of liking her in the amount of 1.2345 seconds whenever I pressure him. He all so does tease her. BOTH. I think I had my point taken.

'Sam' or whoever she is, is totally weird. I read books about insane people and never EVER thought this was POSSIBLE. This insane girl GOT HIGH ON INDEX CARDS AND CHEESE! I inferred that my thoughts were correct because she started pretending she was like, an airplane or something, running around the floor.

It was then I realized that she was trying to be a PowerPuff girl, once she started singing the _theme song_ loudly and very off course. But then again, I have to give the girl props since it _is_ pretty hard to sing.. Um.. What! I don't watch the powerpuff girls!

I think with all this _watching this insane girl_. I felt delusional, SOO DELUSIONAL that Sam actually started to LOOK like buttercup, well older with purple eyes and everything. At the corner of my eyes I saw the Rowdyruff boy Butch climb in through the window! Weird though, Butch doesn't have blue eyes…

"Watch OUT BUTTERCUP!" I started to scream but only came out as a muffle.

Wait. Should I be rooting for the girl, or the boy… WAIT! I'm a boy, so I should be rooting for the boy.

On yeah.

OH YEAH! I'M STILL TIED TO THIS CHAIR BY BUTTERCUP! SO BUTTERCUP IS EVIL.

So… now the Powerpuffs are bad, and the Rowdyruff boys are good? Ok. Screw this. I'm just gonna have to wait for Butch to rescue me.

To my horror Buttercup zoomed over and kissed my hope of escape on the cheek! OK HOLD UP! I watched this episode ! Isn't this the one were the RRB's get defeated by the PPG's just by a little kiss on the cheek! NOOOO!

"HURRY BUTCH! AT LEAST GET ME!" I tried to scream, but to my hopes I can't even hear my self.

For a split second Butch started to looked like Danny! And that Buttercup girl started to look like that… insane girl!

If I could, my jaw would be at the floor now.

Danny started to lose his balance and fell backward with a large 'bang' I watch though the window and saw some very scary dogs go after him. Ok. That's just dandy.

I just might be screwed for life. If I ever get out. I'll have to take note on avoiding Danny's girlfriend.

Sam turned around with a satisfied smile, and ran crookedly upstairs leaving me behind.

Danny hostage POV

I sat there. Waiting. WHEN IS DANNY COMING!

I tried screaming but the sock in my mouth wasn't really happening for me. _Man. Who know that my spit tastes nasty!_

Ignoring the nasty taste that lingering in my mouth, I started to daydream of Danny. I wonder what he kidnapped me for….

OH…………………..

I bet when he comes he gonna give a something something!

Yep that it.

And I'll tell that girl Maria, that HE likes ME! Gosh. She needs to back off. Some people…..

Suddenly Danny burst through the door. His black hair fell lazily in his face, with dazed blue eyes.

Wait! Is he in a daze because of my beautifulness? (and if you didn't know, this is VALERIE, that would be gross, and totally really gross if it was Tucker thinking these thoughts)

I sat up straight and waited for him as he neared me.

_Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes YESS! _

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Danny walked on, not even LOOKING at me! WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?

I SAT here for five HOURS doing absolutely _nothing_ just _waiting_ for Danny to come back, and he walks PAST ME!

"COME BACK DANNY!" I try to scream squirming in my chair.

But,but, how could he past ME! I cry.

**Sam POV**

I woke groggily in my room. _Well, that was a weird dream._

Suddenly I felt something on my face. Hesitatingly I brought my hand towards my face, and felt something papery. I took it off.

A note?

_Dear: Sammy_

_Sooooo sorry to tell you Sammy, that you don't **have ** your hostage ANY more. _

_I took the liberty to bust into your house again and take Tuck back. _

_Don't worry about Valerie cause, like you said, I really don't care about her either. _

_And she is now just tied to your couch still gagged. I also have to remind you that right now, she should be a bit testy if you know what I mean._

_Oh. I also have to tell you, that you are obviously crazy and nothing you can do to me can me crack if that's what your trying to do. _

_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Your plan has failed, cause your craziness did NOT get to me. Since I just accepted your insane ways. Thus you, are just a big sore loser._

_ You are simply crazy and you freaked Tucker out (not that that's surprising)_

_NOT from your crazy(like some people)_

_Danny Fenton_

Wha? I'm not insane! I'm perfectly sane, I'm just an EVIL genius trying to get back at this stupid loser.

_You know, I really DO feel bad for Tucker_

SHUTUP!

I silently read the letter again, trying to find some clues that I missed. _Wha? It says that he busted into my house twice? What about my security dogs? And did I defeat him the first time he tried to break in? WHAT HAPPENED! _

And Danny is so CRAZY!

UGH. Valerie is actually touching my couch. Twitch. I better spray some Windex on it or something to get her 'germs' off. Who know's if a 'I love Danny' disease goes through my house or something. It's already going through my stupid school. And my stupid mom's head.

_You know if a 'I love Danny' disease does go through your house, I bet nothing will happen to you. Since you already have it._

Pffftt. Wha do you mean! I do NOT like Danny! If a 'I love Danny' disease does go through the house I bet I'd be the only one who's healthy.

I grunted getting downstairs to move the piece of 'crap' called Valerie off my couch.

**Please read my A/N pple that doesn't have a user account on I want to tell you that I DO read anon reviews and I DO thank them in my stories. And I dedicate stories to some 'anon' ppl so feel free 'anon' pple cause I use to be like you, and I do like what some 'anon' ppl say and they are also the reason I wright.**

**Thanks to this anon girl(or)boy called 'invisiblyrullingtheworld' cause she/he is so cool.**

**Thanks to this anon girl(or)boy called 'tristyn' cause she actually made me feel nice since this is a crappy storie.**

**This is for the pple that do have user account.**

**Epobbp: I finally know what 'epobbp' means! But I forgot… oops!**

**Radio active squirellmokeys: ACK! RADIO ACTIVE SQUIRELLS THAT LOOK LIKE MONKEYS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Go SamathaGirlScout!; she has a cool name too!**

**I'll put others in later. Cause im still bored. I MEAN TIRED! Runaway!**


	10. Darn you Parents of ours!

Hi! Sorry for not updating for so long but I had this HUGE-O project to do, so DON'T KILL ME YOU SAVAGE BEASTS!

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN ANYTHING!

LOVEBIRDS? YEAH RIGHT WERE ENEMIES!

(yeah, fear the mighty-ness of the big words)

chapter ten: DARN YOU PARENTS OF OURS!

**PS. yeah, me dedicate this to mostly, cutereviewgirl cause she helped me out, also to SITS-25 and dArkliTe-sPirit for always reminding me that there is other crazy pple like myself in the world THANKYOU!**

**TT**

I sat there bored, like always I was ALL alone in a big house EVERYDAY.

Ugh. And on a weekend too.

I gave out a big sigh. I know what's my parents are doing. Dad's at work and Mom converting a plan with Maddie to get me and that dork of a neighbor-Danny.

But that wont happen.

So she could kiss that hopes away. dumb mom……….

I flopped myself onto my movie room couch, deciding I'll just have to waste my life eating popcorn watching "Scary Movie #3"

Deciding that I'd have to start on my project about 'How wonderful The US' is I also took out my laptop and started researching something great about the US.

Suddenly I get an E-Mail.

**PunchyaLightsOutKid: _I know where you liveeeeeeeeeeeee………._**

_Who is **PunchyaLightsOutKid? **probably just a old hag or something trying to pull a trick on little kids-what losers ._

**DArklite-sPirit-Girl (a/n I stole that from a reviewer/she knows who she is) I'd think so.**

**PunchyaLightsOutKid: _what movie are you watching?_**

**DArklite-sPirit-Girl: "Scary movie #3"**

**PunchyaLightsOutKid: _Pfffft what a wimpy movie._**

**DArklite-sPirit-Girl: well I think it's pretty scary.**

**PunchyaLightsOutKid: _what kind of popcorn are you eating?_**

**DArklite-sPirit-Girl: Butter…. WAIT! How do you know I'm eating popcorn?**

**PunchyaLightsOutKid_: Like I said… I can see you….. _**

**DArklite-sPirit-Girl: OK MISTER OR WHATEVER YOU RAPIST! WHO ARE YOU? I DEMAND AN ID CARD!** I said-err wrote.

OK. This is FREAKY. Who the hell is this guy! I NEED QUESTIONS! Err.. ANWSERS!

_OK. Calm-down. Like you say, just a oooold hag… that's probably a rapist out to get you._

_**OMFG!**_

Before I could calm myself down or think of anything I heard the door to the Movie room

(the one I'm currently in right now) slam close.

_**OMG! AN OLD HAGGY STALKER RAPIST IS IN THE ROOM! AND I CAN'T GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!**_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

I began to jump out of my seat and head for the door but right where I was (where was still near my big comfy chair because that's most of the time I was freaking out) my chair pushed down and someone's hand grabbed my mouth to stop me mid-scream. Not wanting to see what would happen next I closed my eyes, reading myself for what would happen.

But to my surprise the only thing that was happening was some guy laughing!

I opened my eyes to find my _oh-so-wonderful _neighbor.

"DANNY you are going to DIE!" I said glaring at the blue eyed fiend.

"Hey Sammy, what kind of popcorn are you eating?" he mocked still laughing.

"I'm gonna eat your head if you scare me like that….. You freaking stupid neighbor." I said as I resumed watching 'Scary movie 3' while typing up my essay.

"Hey revenge is revenge." he said still laughing. _what did he mean by that?_

_and how did he see me?_

…

_Oh! Duh. The stupid window over there. (so convenient)_

Danny just ploped himself into a seat next to me, also watching the movie.

_**Thirty minutes later………………………………...**_

When I say 'resume typing' I mean resume staring at the computer screen 'trying' to get some work done.

And when I say 'trying' I mean I only wrote one sentence and kinda lost it from there.

"UGH!" I grunted and slammed my hands upon the keyboard- kind-of damaging it severely.

_Well I guess you're lost there._

Having nothing else to do I looked over to my 'crazy, pyscho rapist of a neighbor'-only to find _how **really **howwonderful he is…_

Without his shirt on.

_Wow… his chest is hot.. WAIT! I mean grody and putrid! NASTY! No Sam LOOK away. Not at your neighbors nice chest-err- I mean **grody** chest.. that's right grody..and out of shape! Fat lard! Which is putrid. And-STOP STARING AT HIM! HE MIGHT PUT UP SUSPICION IF YOU KEEP ON SMILLING LIKE A MANIAC!_

Once I thought of that, I quickly did what I thought the right thing to do.

"err… EEP! EWW GROSS-M-MY EYES! MY INNOCENT POOR WEAK EYES! THEY BURN! DANNY YOU NUDEST PUT ON SOME- ERR…pause (hey she thinking on the top of her head --and on Danny nice chest ) CLOTHES! Um…" pause "YOU LOSER!" I added covering my eyes for the effect.

But I think that I must of yelled it like I was dieing or something cause Danny jumped up really fast and scanned the area until his eyes met mine.

"What are you yapping about loser" he said as he went back onto the couch like it was nothing.

_Well obviously someone's not listening_

"Put on some clothes" I demanded trying to calm myself down.

He looked at me like I was stupid.

"I am wearing clothes" he said smartly._ Jeez Danny stop acting like a smart ass._

"NOOO. I mean put on a **_shirt._**" I made sure I empathized 'shirt' but he just loves making me struggle.

"What? You don't like what you see?" he said as he got off of the couch and neared me.

"UM…NO! err- What are you doing? Wh-um.. I know how to…. TO BAKE COOKIES!"I said in a threatening voice. (A/N: threatening isn't in Sammy vocab yet so is mine)

_Bake cookies? You could've said 'I know karate' but you said 'I know how to bake cookies!"_

SHUT-UP! I tend to blurt out, so what? A common thing when I'm scared or nervous. And hey! No one can bake those kind of cookies like I can!

_Of course the black dark kind, no one could bake those!_

You got that right.

"Oh yeah, well I know how to eat chips!" he said mockingly.

_**OMG!**_

I KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING! He's trying to beat my 'I know how to bake cookies' line! NOOOOOOOOOO one could beat that line! Cause no one could make those darn cookies like my dark black kind. He's obviously asking for a duel when he's said that. Well, Sam Manson has the upper hand, you hear that (well um.. Her face says it all) you pretty boy! You going DOWN! mentally punches through air but slips and falls on face my revenge!

"ARE YOU ASKING FOR A DUELLLLLLLLLLLL?" I said maniacally (A/N: hah! Sorry for Sam fans that I made Sam so crazy in my story, it's just so fun)

"Of course I am, Loser." he smirked while advancing on me.

Well um. How bout lets say I'm NOT a fit person to 'go' into battle with my neighbor today. Just looking at his abs and um muscles in his arms, isn't very.. Well helping my state so technically… I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEE! OMFG!

I started to back away when something caught my eyes. There! On the sofa is my rescuer! My teddy bear!

Yes. I'll smack him with its internally soft fluffy-ness. No, I could I'll stuff it into his face and suffocate him! Or.. Um.. Throw at him too! (even better, blind him with the evil fuzzles that keep flaking off of him!)

I started for Muffy (the teddy-bear) but Danny must have seen this too.

And before I know it, both of us are flying through the air toward that one little, cute, $1.99 cheap-o teddy bear.

My hand latches on tight, and I feel triumphant, but its quickly wiped off my face when I see Danny there. He grabs the doll and we both fight for this precious weapon.

I know I'm at a disadvantage now.

__

_**SOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS WELL I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.**_

_**THANKS FOR REVIEWS.**_

_**Fanficaholic: for always reviewing me how sweet.**_

_**Galateagirl: for acknowledging me for making Sam crazy.**_

_**Radio Active SquirielMonkeys: I like crazy pple you so cool.**_

_**SamathaGirlScout: You also are the nice pple that actually review all my chappys thanks**_

_**Epobbp: you do not know how long that took me to write your confusing name.**_

_**Tristyn: thanks for the review you so flattering **_

**Kayla Hammond: your weird and that's all I have to say see you at school.**


	11. Darn it, the internet is evil!

**OMG! I AM SO SORRY! Err. Sorry for the not updating. I had this effing project and I had this essay to do. Then I had this golf tournament**

**UGH. **

**Anyway. Now where did we leave off from.. OH! Never mind. Ok.**

**_Lovebirds? _**Yeah right! Were 

Enemies!

(bigger words! Yay!)  


P. S: I thanked EVERYONE that reviewed me, in that chapter 11, OPPS! OH YEAH! The chappy is called!

**Chapter 11: Darn.. Internet is evil.**

Sam POV (as usual)

" LET GO, YOU STUPID DEMENTED PIECE OF ROTTEN PIE!" I yelled furiously.

"NO! _YOU _LET GO STUPID DOG TARD!" He yelled back as he tried to yank poor Muffy from my hands but only pulling me closer to him.

I tugged the stuff animal and heard a 'zzz' sound coming from it, then noticing that we were actually breaking it.

_No! my poor Muffy! _

For some reason I choose to give my, 'oh no you didn't' look at him then saying it out loud and losing my chance of stealing Muffy.

He smirked as he tugged harder and gave me an _'Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?'_

'Oh! Is that how it's gonna be! Well I could outsmart you in look talking in look too! I might just do it better!' (remember physic connection?)

_Not with your ugly face._

Shut up.

'I'd stick a pole up your ass, that's what I'm gonna do.' I looked._ '_and I'd do it too.'

'_your just jealous that I'm WAY better than you' _

'No way! A monkey is better than you!'and I don't get jealous of monkeys.

'_Oh yeah, well you must be a buffoon' _

**WHAT! ** I am not a buffoon. I rather be something.. GROSS then be a buffoon. There always so.. **_ugly and so.. disfigured._**

"**OH YEAH! WELL TAKE THIS! OOF!" **I said while pushing him hard into the ground-but also forgetting that _he's_ still holding the stuff animal and **_I'm _**holding the stuff animal. So technically, I'm so lame that I just made me fall too. Or. He pulled me, down with him. _how dandy._

Cause I'm on top of him now. But then again, this doesn't get to me. I'm just thinking of…

YES! VICTORY IS MINE! I am on top of him, which means.. I AM SUPERIOR! He is stuck underneath me, which obviously makes me the higher one! I CONTROL ALL!

**(A/N: If your wondering, Muffy is OLD news. Right now Sam doesn't care about it, all she cares about is being better than Danny. See, how Danny makes her crazy!)**

"**MUHAHAHAHAHA! **How do you like that Danny! YOU are in MY clutches! I am better than YOU. Finally the day has come when I defeat YOU! **MUHAHA-WA!" **

If your wondering, the 'WA!" part is not in my evil laugh. That's. Danny flipping me over making **_him _**be on top of me.

I looked back into his **_evil _**eyes that was full of amusement.

"So SORRY that I cut you off of your, _'evil laugh'_ it's just that.. FINALLY I HAVE YOU. In MY clutches! WHO IS THE SUPERIOR NOW SAMMY-KINS!"

"ME!" I yelled as I flipped him over so I could be the superior again. (and if you think about it, yeah, being superior is everything)

"NO! ME!" he yelled back as the 'tumbling ritual' has begun.

_Ohh.. It is on!_

But. In _behind _the corner of my determination of being better at rolling-err I mean getting on top of Danny. I was _sorta _having _fun._ NO! never mind I was having, _determination-al fun. _yep that is what's happening. DARNIT! STOP SMILING SAM!

Finally I take all my strength and pin him down on the floor. But somewhere in the back round, in the room I hear a shift noise. But I didn't care, I HAVE HIM! VICTORY!

I smirked down at him, feeling very victorious. I mean, of course I would- I won! But I felt _really _different as I look straight at him-and just stared at each other for a while..

Suddenly I realized that our faces were getting **really **close together that I could feel his warm breath on my face. But the REALLY surprising thing was-I remembered that-I wasn't home alone, the maids were still here! And they were SUPPOSED to do the movie room **_right now. _**I broke the eye contact with Danny and looked around. About _2 dozen _maids were standing there eyes on us-for WHO KNOW'S HOW LONG!

_**OMG! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!**_

**WHO KNOW'S WHAT THERE THINKING!** they would probably think I'm '_ doing it' with _Danny!

Which also made me realize, what leads to that dirty thought!

**Ten things-**

**-hair messed up**

**-very sweaty**

**-tumbling**

**-Danny's lack of shirt**

**-my lack of pants-WHAT?**

I quickly looked downed to see, purple undies. Thank god for my huge-o shirt.

I jumped (more like a leap but who cares) off of Danny and got up, pretending like _nothing happened, _which Danny did also.

"All of you" I addressed the maids in my, 'do it or die' kind of tone. "Will, say NOTHING. Oh what you sneaky little dorks saw" I heard some giggles in the back round but ignored it, "OR. You shall be fired and I shall stalk you, and punish whoever does personally" I said glaring suspiciously at them "-And, we WERE NOT doing anything." perverted stupid heads.

"Yeah," Danny adds in, "If your thinking perverted thoughts, Why would, ANYBODY like even come in contact with this buffoon" he said while walking out of the movie room (most likely to leave the house) but also pushed me into the couch.

Err.. Cocky jerk….

**Next Day……. (really big words)**

I yawned. I just finally finished my essay. And I was, dead tired. Suddenly I get an email-

(A/N: this, is where I use some of my best reviewers names cause I'm a lazy butt to make up some)

**I feel awfully random: OMG! Why didn't you tell me!**

_Oh! Maria's on? Well what is she talking about?_

**DarkLightSpirtGirl: What are you talking about? (that's me)**

_**Danny-and-Val: just sign on- (A/N; you know who that is)**_

**Danny-and-Val: HOW COULD YOU! YOU BI-OCTH!**

_What? What did I do to deserve this language? I'm innocent! Don't believe what they tell you! _

**DarkLightSpirtGirl: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?**

**Danny-and-Val: DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!**

_WHAT DO I DON'T KNOW?_

**I Feel Awfully Random: Don't be so harsh! Maybe she didn't see the school front page in the internet. Oh you should check that up, Sam. You should of told me you like him. I would've understood.**

WHAT? Who told! I DON'T LIKE DANNY! NO I DON'T! DON'T BEILEVE WHAT THEY TELL YOU! THEM COMMUNIST!

_Shut up! They didn't say it was Danny! So stop being such a pussy! _

Fine.

But what up with the school web page? It's only for those preppy kids, that want to see what's _in_, or the coolest couples and stupid worth-less stuff like that.

_So just get a little peek and run. Not so hard._

I can't.

And the reason? Simple-I feel like that it's probably about me.

And it's probably sick.

.. But the sad thing is, I _want _to see what's over there. I mean, if it could make Valerie mad, it **_has to _**be something good. Now that's, a rule. Plus, if it could make Maria all giddy, it MUST be about something that has.. Burning in it. It just has to be. There's nothing better than that.

I silently and slowly typed in the school web page. Very slowly. And out of instinct pressed the 'enter' button.

And within the 1.263739453637 seconds I prayed to God that what** EVER ** was on that webpage, was me burning Valerie's locker. (oh, if you don't know, I burned it the day I kidnapped Tucker) but here is what I got back-

"**BEEP. Sorry, but God right now is at the Deli and getting the new special "Cheese and Ham" sandwiches."**

WHAT? But God's SUPPOSED to know EVERYTHING **before **EVERY THING HAPPENS!

"**BEEP. Sorry, God did know about what was going to happen. The fact is, he wanted it to happen. BEEP"**

OH YEAH! Well BEEP, BEEP, BEEP GOD! I HOPE YOU DON'T LIKE YOUR DELI SANDWICHES!

To my complete horror, in HUGE pink bold letters, was-

Danny and Sam forever together.

JOIN THE D/S CLUB TODAY!

**_WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT US TOGETHER? _**(A/N; We defiantly would)

My mind was racing. I mean you would too, if your ENEMY and yourself, was thought to be a COULPE. HOW TWISTED CAN A PERSON GET?

And that wasn't the only thing. THE WHOLE PAGE WAS OCCUPIED WITH PICTURES LIKE SOMEONE STALKED US!

There was me dressed up like a vampire on top of Danny; Me chasing Danny; Danny opening my locker for me; And me kissin-

_**WHAT!**_

I stared at the picture, I knew my cheeks held a blush and my mouth was slightly open in disbelief.

The picture held Danny and me, Danny looked like he broke into the house through the window, and was caught off guard by me, suddenly kissing him on the cheek.

If this wasn't a HUGE picture in the middle of the screen, just maybe I wouldn't be that surprised.

There's more pictures to that too, but really. Could it BE more obvious who made this? MOM. The evil smiling blond hair women that's insane.

Cause, there was a picture of what happen yesterday.

Me, with my nice undies, ontop of nice chest Danny.

How _wonderful, _that everybody will think I raped Danny Fenton.

_We shall nominate tomorrow as, 'Bring your Pitchforks and torches to attack Samantha Manson, the ugly rapist,' _

The most disturbing thing was that they also had _my diary _written in it too! SOME ONE NOT TAKING MY PERSONAL SPACE QUITE SEROUSLY!

_**FREAKING FUGDE MONKEYS!**_

_**THE D/S GO-ERS COMMENTS-**_

_**(A/N-Sorry pple this actually is some comments in my reviews and yet again I stole some of my reviewer names and what they wrote or what they would say in real life in this story)**_

**_Soccerdiva-_**funny i liked it a lot. it was very different then I

thought. and I totally agree with you that D/S will last FOREVER and if they don't like d/s then I'm chasing them with a pitch fork

**_I Feel Awfully Random-_**YES! Wow. Can I join this club? Your right! They are such a cute couple! (hint keep stalking them and I'll keep coming back to this websiteHint)

OH. FUCK-TARD. There was WAY more than those two, and I kept on eyeing the pitch fork one. WAIT! That was Maria who commented the second time!

_Oh… someone's gonna pay.._

ARG! I couldn't believe how many people commented! And 50 wanted me to marry Danny and the other 50 wanted to have Danny all for them self! (except for some err.. People that wanted me.. hint Mr. BLOND HAIRED/STALKER)

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHH!" I screamed through the house.

Suddenly I see my mom and Danny's mom (across from my house) start speeding outside, with a expression like, " There onto us! Hurry run while you cannnnnnn!"

It was irritating watching them run in there platform high heel shoes-wait no. Out of desperation both of them ditched there high heels. Wimps. At least they're aware of what's going to get them. I looked over at Danny's house, his window was somewhat in front of mine, and what do you know? He must have gotten the news too. Cause he looked 'not so dandy' either.

Well. At least there's no 'hate Sam' mobs that want to rip my head off and eat my organs (there was actually a D/S hater comment that wrote this) outside my house _yet._

Oh god, I swear I'm going to get back at them. DARN YOU! Though that's not the only thing I'm worried about.

Tomorrow's school.

**Hey all you D/S lovers! Sorry I didn't update sooner, as I said at the tippy top of this page, I know it's been a month, but hey, at least you can write hatemail to me if you want, (not) and I promise that you probably (won't) get a response! And also, sorry if the lettering isn't really big, it's because of the stupid thingy-ma-bob of a website this is that doesn't allow us to be indivduals! (can't make them bigger than other letters and can't make them any special colors) So, just use your imagination!  
**

**Anyway, this is a really weird chapter, though it sounds like Sam's got a problem here…..I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can, so don't worry my pple! I still not a poo!**

**Kaahhhh!**


	12. Everybody is against me

HELLO! WAS UP MY FELLOW D/S FANS! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!

Ok. I think, I would make a GREAT rock star.

**LOVEBIRDS!YEAH RIGHT WERE ENEMYS**

**CHAPTER 12: God, mom, everybody, They all are against me.**

**AS USUAL IT'S SAM POV**

Have you ever had a time when you _had _to do something you don't want to do but you had to and in the end, the thing you had to do turned out something that you'd really like?

Yeah…. well that's not happening right now.

I shivered in my bed pondering it over and over again.

Go to school and die from the humiliation of that darn website. I mean, I am a absolute dork, so why am I _so _lucky that I have to get worst than I already am. I already have the teachers pity! AND NOW THIS!

Uh..…… no. I wont do it! I'm not going to school! There is only _one _way out!

As quickly as possible I headed for my bed room window. Hey, if dying is a way out, than what the heck! I reached out for knob but it wouldn't turn, so I banged on it over and over.

And you know how good of success that is.

Absolutely none. But you know, I have some comforting thoughts.

_Hey if the dang knob wont work the only way TO jump off your balcony like a normal person, is to break the dang glass. More easy and simpler eh? _

So, as normal person would do, I headed over to my favorite chair and slammed into my favorite glass window.

But even, the greatest of mastermind or dumbheads wouldn't of thought of such great success as mine.

None. What a _great _number. And lucky me, that my window is as hard as steel that now, I have dented chair.

How Amazing. So, I start to my bathroom slowly in much of my AMAZINGLY happy moment to get ready for happy good school.

Yeah, and I shall celebrate my death while I'm at it too.

**30 minutes later**

I trembled in front of my mirror now. How life can be so cruel. Odd enough, I was totally ready for school.

I wore a black skirt and a simple white T shirt.

But to the unknown eyes…

I had protecting padding under my clothes. Why? Cause I'm pretty sure I shall tackled and hauled by many people. Those people are the people that hate me. Oh, how I'm so greatly known in school.

I also had Muffy jammed into my backpack. I know how _childish_ that sounds, but hey! That thing does work!

Yep, I was ready. But afraid.

I mean, for what I seen in the 158 hate mails, I'll die if I go to school today. Simple.

THEY. WILL. EAT. YOUR BRAINS LIKE MAN EATING MONSTERS.

In fact, they probably eat raw BABIES!

Either that, 178 of them (counting from the 'you better be with Danny' threats I've been getting), they will try to make some gushy moments with **_Danny_** and start video taping it and start organizing our forced wedding. But they'd have to kidnap me,bring up zombies that would eat your brains and threat that once the zombies eat my brains they will make me eat my own baked cookies. Only that would make me do a forced wedding with Danny. BUT.

Zombies + my cookies death.

I'll just use this formula to save myself the trouble!

So technically. I win. I don't have to do a forced wedding if I'm dead! Oh. That leaves Danny. Welp. I don't care about him. SORRY DANNY.

So… MY plan is made. I thought as I started to open the front door except- **_ACK! ANGRY MOBS OF DIFFERENT PAIRINGS!_**

"_**D/S! D/S! D/S SHALL LIVE FOREVER! MARRY DANNY!"**_

"_**NO! DANNY AND VALERIE! DANNY AND VALERIE: **_

"_**HECK NO! CRAZY TALK! GOOOOOO DANNY AND PAULINA!"**_

The people started to yell.

_What should I do? What should I do? DAMNIT! WHAT SHOULD I DO!_

Starting to think fast, I took out my secret weapon and whirled it out in front of everybody. Almost everybody blocked except for that slut _Paulina _that got hit square in the face, but wait! When did she get here? _Why is she here! _Where did everybody find out where I live! I glared at them as I wielded my precious Muffy as they got silent-but I could tell that some "D/S" lovers were quietly celebrating, while the D/P lovers were 'OMG'ing.

"LIKE OH. MY GOD!" Paullina said furious as she held her face like it was so precious that it was gold. "YOU ARE SO-LIKE GOING DOWN!" she said as she started to lunge forward to scratch me.

_HOLY COW! Little preppy girl gone MAD! She is going to scratch the hell out_ _of you with her pink manicured nails!_

OH CRAP! THE NAILS! IT'S TOO PINK! HOW COULD SOMETHING SO PINK… BE…… PINK! IT REMINDS ME TOO MUCH OF THAT DARN PINK INSITUTION! NOT THE PINK INSITUTUTION!

Not wanting the pink nails (or really scary thingys) to try and claw the crap out of me, I started to _fight back. _

So. In a split second I jammed my Muff into her face and pushed her backwards, making her fall on top of nice old Valerie.

"Uhh…." I said as I stared for a second, looking at this awkward moment, too much in awe at the two, my most hated enemies, on the ground, Suddenly I couldn't help my _evil_ smile from creeping onto my face. _ " Well, isn't this a nice day? How's the floor. HAVE A NICE DAY YOU TWO AND ENJOY THE DIRTY GROUND JUST LIKE YOUR DIRTY LITTLE PINK HEARTS!" _ and to make this moment any better, I finished it off as I threw my cute huggable old Muffy at there faces. I turned my heel and slammed the door leaving Muffy and the mob still outside.

I quickly slid out of the back door of my house, and sneakily made my way out of my backyard into the sidewalk and- not wanting to get caught by the angry mobs surrounding my house I ran onward to school. Occasionally jumping into bushes, hiding behind poles, and acting like James Bond and occasionally getting really bored, so I started to do the theme song of James Bond (which, might I say. I did very good)

I stop where I was. For I… Was there….

**_DUN, DUN, DUUN! _**(this is the part in my mind When the scary lightning comes out and BOOMS)

_**IN DOOOOOOOM!**_

where there was people everywhere on benches, under trees, all seeming very _happy _and innocent. WELL NOT FOR LONG! _These, _are the conniving, naughty HATE email people that SEEM innocent…. BUT THERE NOT! They shall burned in everlasting hate from me. ARGH! Feeling more hate for them I wanted so badly to stomp everywhere, yelling "YOU! WHERE'D YOU GET MY PHONENUMBER!" or, " ARE YOU THAT PERSON THAT SAID THAT YOU'D EAT MY BRAINS? WELL YOU LOOK LIKE A SHRIMP NOODLE, INFACT I DON'T BELEIVE YOU COULD EAT SERVED BRAINS WITH KECTUP ON THE SIDE! I MEAN I COULD EAT BRAINS BETTER THAN YOU!" and I also bust out with a, "I tried too! And your next!" and I go around school campus saying, "You hear, I EAT SERVED BRAINS, AND ANYBODY HAS SOMETHING TO SAY, I WILL, eat your brains. WITH MUSTARD!" and everybody would be awed cause, who really would add mustard to some brains? That's insane, totally insane.

But you know, that never happened. (even though, saying you'd eat served brains is pretty cool) THAT NEVER HAPPENED.

Because I had to restrain my cool little self, cause I'm have no weapon (Muffy…..) to protect myself if anybody would be (most likely) offended that I could eat raw brains and that. In the end, there all just burnt shrimp noodles that cant except the truth in which I hold.

Plus I'm pretty scared of them, I mean, WHY would I even touch them those crazy freaks. especially that blue eyed, blond hair guy.

So I instead of what I wanted badly to do, I ran of to the side of the school next to a window in which I would break in. And you know, I had such time do my James Bond roll over to the window, cause ya know I'm really good at that. Sneakily, I looked through the window there. the hallway was absolutely deserted.

HMM……………………………..

Slowly thinking if this is the right choice I took off one of my shoes and raised it about to lunge it toward the glass.

_Hey, what they don't see, they don't know. _

And with a "what the heck" I threw it with all my might through the glass window, and I started to remove the remaining glass where the 'use-to-be' window was, but someone HAD to see what I had done. Someone that probably has a tracking device which is probably the reason why _he _keeps on friggin finding me everywhere!

**Danny.**

"Sammy, what the eff are YOU doing in the side of the school, throwing a _shoe _to a window and… You're a…." He caught his breath

What, psycho? Is that what he was gonna say? Well I know already so he shouldn't be the smart one all the time! Wait.. What?

"Well, I'm just trying to get into the school and go to my classes. Nothing bad." I said stomping my feet stubbornly, a trait I do when someone's being a bit too 'I'm right, your wrong'. Which also is a bad thing when you have _one _foot that has no shoe and the other with a shoe. Suddenly I was swinging my arms trying to get balanced but it was too late I lost my balance and was going to do a beautiful facefall, but gratefully Danny had caught me with ease.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that doors where invent for problems like this?" he replied smoothly not even thinking about my fall as he helped me up.

"Yeah well doors mean people, and I don't like people. And if you have something to say, say it to my face you, shrimp noodle!" Hah, I just had to say shrimp noodle at least once today.

"Right, you are out of your mind

"Yeah, Damn straight I'm right!" I said as I was getting in the moment, Danny just stared at me.

"By the way," Danny said as glanced from me to the 'use-to-be' window. "Since we have an _opening _we should get to class now."

Class? Class! No I'm late! Darn I hate being late! I hardly am late! (mind the accident with Tucker)

"Ok," I said getting pumped up, "Since you're a boy, and I'm more _fragile, _YOU jump in first, and I'll follow you."

He looked a bit scared but took of his jacket (sorry I didn't say it in the first place) and put it over the glass on the other side of the window, and with a grunt he backed up and gave a leap over the window. Hearing a 'ugh' sorta sound, I supose he was alive and it was my turn to jump.

"Hey Danny, are you okay?" I asked somewhat scared.

"Yeah,"

As I could hear Danny getting up, I took the opportunity to jump the window. So taking a breath I jumped, barely making it.

Danny caught me with an 'omf!' and we landed on the floor together.

Just our luck when a gang of D/S groupies passed by.

Darn……this is going to be hard to explain.

**It's over! Just kidding, here's a preview of the next chapter.**

Just when I thought that the D/S lovers (you can tell by the banners and t-shirts) we're going to go crazy over this scene, I was proven wrong when…..

"EWWWW! DANNY and SAM together! AHHHHH!"

That's when I realized that these weren't Danny/Sam lovers, but _DASH_ and Sam lovers.

And to my horror from behind the groupies stepped out my worst nightmare…..

Dash himself, with a bouquet of flowers….PINK flowers….I might add….

I quickly jumped off of Danny to find an exit to take a breakthrough but there was none. The groupies have sounded all possible exits, while giving me obvious hinting smiles and

Smirking. HOW. RUDE.

"Ah…." I started as I thought of a way to distract DASH and me groupies. (A/N eww……. I just found this out in fan fiction. I didn't even KNOW this was possible) Suddenly I hear Danny get up and remember that he was still here.

HMM………………………………...

Suddenly a plan formed in my head, so I pulled Danny toward me so I could tell him my plan for escape. Suddenly he grins and whispers,

"Hah, I think you really gone for me" he said jokingly.

I hit him and started out my plan before Dash could say something sappy and such.

"Hey, Well too bad for you Dash and _Dash and me _groupies" I began considering if this was right. " Cause I like, like Danny" I said with a loud firm voice making sure everybody in the hall and inside classes could hear me.

"Yeah," Danny started with a foolish grin. "I like, like Sammy-kins too" He said with the same loud firm voice I had. And I too, couldn't hold the grin coming on my face.

It came so fast that everything went a blur.

People everywhere, from classes, in halls, everywhere came crashing through the once empty hallway. I didn't even know I could've created such chaos.

People start fainting everywhere, having heart attacks, screaming for medics like angry cows on rampage…. And… people started dying. (looks like cause they keep collapsing)

Others however, Were rejoicing, screaming yippee, drinking and handing out wine (wonder how they got it though) and (for those egotistic ones) started flaunting out there victory. Which you know, you really shouldn't do cause all that sums up to….

Is a black eye, broken bones, but. You'll still have your dignity that you beat some guy up right?. Nah, that's broken too.

It took me a while to finally see my opportunity of escape, so quickly I took Danny's and made my way through the crowd while we screaming-

"HAHAHAHAH! To bad for you suckers! I don't like, like Danny!"

" Yeah! I don't like, like Sam too!"

Suddenly everything became unearthly quiet after that as we left the hallway. Suddenly loud sobbing, crying, cheering, and living could be heard down that hallway.

I should have been happy that I escaped that dreadful hallway, but… It sorta _hurt_ when Danny said he didn't _like, like _me.

Soon classes passed as I pondered over my situation. What? Isn't Danny just like all Mom's other _failed_ attempts to get me to have a boyfriend? What makes _him _ different from all the rest.

_Awww…….. Isn't this **cute. **Little miss Sammy-kins has a little crush._

Wha! N-NO! I don't _like _him! I'll never like a guy like Danny.

_Oh. That's right. Sammy-kins doesn't **like ** Danny, She loves him._

I blushed at the thought, but quickly moved it away as I entered my 4th period, Drama.

I quickly took my seat which was a bit farther from Danny's who was already there. Suddenly the teacher, Ms. Darling entered the room, but out of the corner of my eye I saw her glance at me and smirked.

Huh? What's that smirk for! That's my mom's smirk! Doesn't that mean somethings up…..

After the teacher did roll call she started.

"Ok class, today we are doing a play," she said in her sugary sweet voice which seemed a bit TOO happy to be normal. "this, play is going to be-_ Romeo and Juliet." _Most of the class, when hearing this perked up a bit. But for me, I froze my heart speeding as if I could sense something tricky about this. "Well," my teacher continued. "Since we don't have much time. We are going to do just a demonstration of the scene where Romeo is dead and Juliet is going to kiss Romeo and then kill herself" she smiled again. "Now, any volunteers for Romeo?"

Every boy raised there hand except for Danny, which made me sigh in relief. (now no ones going to kiss him) Ms. Darling looked over at the boys then, she came to Danny and she smiled. "Good, Danny shall play the part"

I jaw felt like dropping to the floor. I had not even expected this. All the boys didn't even think of this. The girls were surprised but it quickly got removed and became more excited. And most of all, I think Danny had no idea that he would be picked.

"Wha-What?" Danny said confused "But I didn't even raise my h-"

"YOUR DOING IT BECAUSE I SAID SO!" she yelled in such, that it was the most opposite of what is _Darling _and sugary sweet that it surprised us that we could ever think SHE of all people could have such menacing voice. Danny just nodded and got up from his chair and laid down on a mat that was laid in front of us.

At this, Ms. Darling smiled and turned back to us and continued like what she said never happened. "Now, how bout we get a Juliet."

Just like all the boys when asked for volunteers every girl raised there hand though except for me. (I shall never have the guts to) So I decided to watch in my gloom as Ms. Darling searched over the girls until finally her eyes met mine and out of the ordinary, smirked.

And I knew that something was wrong.

Since that _smirk_, was of my moms. I know (cause I've seen it more than one occasion) that this _smirk _was no good.

This, was the smirk my mom gave me when she told me to meet the neighbors, this smirk told me when a boy was in the house, this smirk was sent to me when Mom saw me when I fell on top of Danny.

This. Smirk. Is. Of. No. Good.

And Ms. Darling sent it to me.

"Samantha shall be the Juliet." She said with such enthusiasm and happiness it just seemed wrong.

Everything happen to quick that I could barely hear or see anything that was happening. I heard Dash sobbing. I heard some 'yays' in backround and some 'darns', and saw Danny looking horrified much like I had on my face.

Before I could think of what I was doing I leapt out of my chair and ran for the door. But suddenly a big guy I think was Kawn grabbed me before I could escape and threw me over his back fireman stile and start to walk over to the mat.

"LET GO ME YOU FREAKISHLY TALL CHINESE (A/N no offense to Chinese pple their really cool ) PERSON! LET GO OF ME! THIS IS TREASON!" I screamed as banged on his back with my fist.

"To bad, you have to give _Romeo _a kiss" he said with a laugh.

Suddenly he lifted me off of him as I was put near Danny on the mat. I knew I didn't have a chance of escape this time since I could hear the door lock and a semi-circle was being formed around us meaning-yes death is near. (I'm so optimistic aren't I?)

"But why do I have to do this!" I wined feeling very uneasy that I trembled as I hovered over Danny, but it was unnoticed since I stole Danny's jacket.

"Because…." Ms. Darling said while taking out a video camera and started video taping. "you're a good actress and I want to show your classmate how a _real _play is done"

I always knew I was a great actress… I should get a career………..

_DUMMY! This is all a trick! Ms. Darling hasn't ever seen you act! _

OMG! YOUR RIGHT!

"Hey! If this is a _demonstration_ then why are you video taping me!" I wined again feeling nauseas.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO ASK ME QUESTIONS! NOW DO AS I SAY AND KISS ROMEO."

"But I d-"

"Do it or Paullina is going to be Juliet or there also another option that _Dash _will be Romeo and you still be Juliet!" She said getting inpatient.

I cringed at the thought of both of them and I saw Danny cringe though kept his eyes shut.

"Okay…." I said quietly. "I'll do it."

4 seconds pass and I prayed to god that god will save me from having to do this.

"I DON'T ALL DAY! I SHALL COUNT TO 3 AND IF YOU DON'T DO IT BY THEN YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN…" the teacher yelled furiously.

"ONE" god answers my prayers and says, " I shall bring happiness to you and to me in 2 seconds, do not fear."

"TWO" Danny opens his eyes and stares up at me with a blank face, his black hair falling in his eyes. (which seemed really cute on him right now)

"THREE" Suddenly my arms become weak and a powerful force comes and pushes my head downwards (and I know nobody pushed me down with there hands) and my lips meet a certain someone's.

And oddly, I didn't pull back.

More so, I had NO idea what I was doing. (A/N-if you don't understand, she _kissing _him)

But I liked it. I liked how soft his lips were. How, it tasted fresh. And just the fact, that I was _kissing him._

After a good 10 seconds I reality came pushing back at me so I stopped, hovered and stared down at Danny whose expression was like "What… Happened?"

And until then I realized, he's right. What. The. Hell.

Suddenly the whole room became blur and started spin and couldn't hear anything anymore. And my last thought before I pass out was.

There all against me, God, Mom, School, they all trying to make me like Danny, even Danny himself (but Danny probably doesn't know it) But you know what? They **_all _**succeeded. Cause I do like Danny.

**Yeah, I know it's been a loooooooooonng time, but hey, it's the summer! Plus, my sis keeps on hogging the puter so I need to force her to clean up dog poo to leave it alone.**

**The next chapter is going to include some email inserts so if you guys can write a couple that I can put there than that would be great. 'member to use all sort of pairings and even hatemail would used. If it's good than I'll use it. And as always**

**I'll get my butt up and write these chappies faster. In a week or two, I'll have lucky number 13 up. This time I promise for sure. **

**If not…..if not……….than……………….yeah.**

**Kittypisha! **

**Oh, yeah. If you have any endings I could use for the story e-mail me**

**it's kittypishabellsouth.ne  
**

** you could still E-mail me so we could be internet buddies too cause, I get pretty bored typing and stuff.**


	13. Fighting your Feelings

HELLO! HOW ARE YOU? Or, hola! (I'm in Spanish in school, and for once in my life I'm learning!. Though I'm failing) Well, sorry for not updating. I... told you I needed ideas.

Well here it goes.

**LOVEBIRDS!? YEAH RIGHT WERE ENEMIES!**

(WOW I was about to forget my only story I have, the other one was a friend who wrote it, the naruto one)

Oh, I don't know what to name this chapter cause I'm just making this as I go along and it might be a bit violent.

Sammy kins POV

I kept my eyes closed and made my body limp as if I just _were_ unconsious and counted down silently in my brain.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two-_ suddenly I felt Danny move under me. Holy cow, screw one I'm escaping!

Jumping suddenly, I ran for the door and only at the of my corner of my eyes did I see Danny jump right up right up and start to run after me- infact he probably could have caught me too if he wasn't held back by a pissed off Paulina. Actually this might be the first time I'm actually glad Paulina likes Danny

Anyway, I just took off and ran out of classroom leaving wide-eyed gasping classmates and shocked teacher.

And a blue eyed black hair boy trying to escape a Paulina.

Running I finaly realized that I had been running with only one shoe. (Remember my break through??) So turning into another hallway I stopped and took off my shoe but suddenly I heard running noises coming after me.

And I could only guess who-

Danny.

And suddenly I got mad. I mean it's all his fault! I could scare all the other boys my mom set's me up with! What so differnt with all the other boys and Danny!

Filled with anger I took my shoe and slammed it into an in-comming Danny, sending him onto the floor.

And me goinng down with him.

To kick his ass for being him.

"Sam-mmff-Stop-mmff-Please-mmff-Listen-mmff-Sam-mmff"

Now you may be wondering what the 'mmff' is... Well that just me hitting Danny in the face with my stinky shoe.

"You (hit) turd (hit) I (hit) hate you (hit)"

And I kept on going then stopped, panting and looked down at Danny.

And guess what?

He had bloody nose. (a/n not a broken nose just a bloody nose, I would never make Danny have a disfigured nose... unless I make type and say so!)

And suddenly the guilt crept onto me. _I _made Danny have bloody nose! ME!

_First you kiss him and know you beat him with a shoe till he bleeds. Your so screwed._

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" I said as I started helping him up but then it dawned to me that I **_did _**mean to beat him with my shoe.

" Wait a sec, I DID mean to hit you so I'M NOT SORRY!" I said as pushed him back on the ground.

Then I looked at him and felt that 'oh you shouldn't have done that ' feeling.

" I - I didn't mean that.. I'm sorry " I said as I went to help up Danny up again, but I have to say he looked a bit scared and didn't take my hand. "Wait NO! I did mean to push you and hit you! Infact your pathetic! (pause and looks at Danny again) ... Wait I take that back I'm serously sorry...(pauses and has conversation with evil conscious) wait No! Ugh.." I said confused, why'd feelings always have to be so complicated?!

I looked back at Danny, I could see the slow smile creeping up at mouth despite his bloody nose.

What a dork. Who smiles after a guy been attacked by a creepy psyco girl?!

_So you do admit that you are creepy and psyco?! Is this the day you finally admmit your feelings for Danny and go to an asylum or get medical care??!!_

"SHUTUP NO NEVER! I WON'T ADMMIT I LIKE DANNY AND I DON'T NEED TO GO TO AN ASYLUM OR NEED MEDICAL CARE!" I yelled stomping my foot.

Wow. Did I just say that out loud? Holy smucker-das I did, didn't I? SHOOT TO THE 300TH POWER

I looked at Danny, by now he was grinning and looked like he was trying to hold in a bunch of laughter.

Sighing to keep my cool, I reached into my pockets and brang out a small powdery ball and began my speech-

"YOU DID NOT HEAR THAT. I DON'T LIKE YOU. AND STOP SMILLING AND DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!" I said as threw the ball onto the floor and waited. Ok, you know that spy thingy where all the bad guys like throw this bally kind of thing and a bunch of smoke comes out and the bad guys make there evil and sinister escape? Well this is reality and there is no such thing. I watched as about five inches of smoke came out of the ball. FIVE INCHES! ON THE BOX IT CAME FROM SAID IT HAD AT LEAST FIVE FEET OF SMOKE!

"This isn't working, but _believe_ me Danny something will happening next time and it we be BAD! And sinister.. like the guys on TV..." I trailed off and paused thinking if I had anything else to say- but didn't and ran off to make my sinister escape even without the cool smoke you see for the cool bad guys on TV.

I looked around as I exited the school building, no one seemed to be around. Infact it seemed too eerie. It was quiet and clear as I made my way off the school campus and ran onward to my way home.

Taking a shortcut into an alleyway (a/n alleyways are allways were the trouble starts) I began to have a bad feeling.

A cold breeze blew softly as I walk through the silent dark alleyway, passing large boxs and trash. And then I heard it.

Footsteps.

Realization came to me as_ someone _was following me.

The clues were all there. The bad feeling, the breeze (A/N breezes mean no good! Fear the breeze) the darkness (it's about in the middle of the day so this is really weird) and the _footsteps._

I almost laughed.

_HAH!_ Someone thinks they could hunt the hunter! Yeah, well I have some experience in stalking and devising evil and sinistery plans of destruction that my evil can surpass any of these fools!

_Yes, like the time you kidnapped Tucker and got high on cheese and index cards just because you couldn't wait for Danny. And by the way you didn't even get the ransom you wanted, amataur_.

HEY I'M JUST 13 YEARS OLD!

I kept on walking acting all dandy like I _didn't _even know I was being followed. Suddenly, I could hear the person's pace get faster.

Hmm... Wants to go blunt and in your face technique... Hmmm... I could go with that.

When the person was at least 5 steps away from me I expertly whirled around, catching the person off guard and in about a split-second kicked the lights out of her (a/n its a girl) making her fall on the ground.

As I walked up to Valerie I gazed downward at her with an evil smirk.

"Tsk, Tsk Valerie" I said as I waved a finger at her "And I quote, 'you can't hunt the hunter cause this hunter is ultimate evi-'" Suddenly I stopped my gloating.

**EGO HAS DROPPED 50 PERCENT  
**

My mouth dropped slightly as about all of the hate mail people (all 158 of them) came right out of the darkness and Valerie grinned evilly up at me.

"Like them Sammy? We're all tired of you taking Danny away from us- from me and Paulina!"

I sighed and looked back at Valerie as she stood up.

"You know Valerie, I never liked you but I can't believe you would resort to cornering a poor lil' girl with poor weak arms ,besides aren't good guys not supose to resort to violence??" I said smoothly as walked a bit closer and then BAM! Within a second or two I had her in my grip and had butter knife at her neck for all 158 of them to see

Yes a butter knife... I found the thing in my back pocket... I don't know why it was in there.. But at least now I know what caused my buttcramps today.

I laughed manically as I looked at the people before me as I held the butter knife at Valerie's throat "Sorry busta' but I'm no good guy and I resort to violence everyday!" I said as I gloated once more as my ego was overloading but suddenly I stopped laughing and talking as a shiver ran up my back and I immediatly took away the knife I had at Valerie's neck

**EGO HAS NOW DROPPED 100 PERCENT  
**

My eyes widden as I watch the mob of people take out _sharp_ knifes (unlike my dull butterknife) and bucher knifes. At least every one of them had had a knife,

as I looked at the evil mob and grew pale as I reconized one fat kid pull out a mahete.

_Wow, Isn't that that guy you used to make fun of in beggining of the year?Wha'd you call him all the time that would make him pissed? Bubbly-Wubbly I believe.. How bout' you go say that to him again.._

Dropping my butterknife and I began to brush off imaginary dust off of Valerie "Haha, sorry I totally crazy you cant blame me.." I laughed nervously

I looked around at the mob with weapons - they pretty vicious... I always knew the people in school ate raw babies.

I smiled nevously. "Uh... How bout' we talk this out?" I said suggestingly but the mob took a large step toward me making me flinch and get the picture that it's either leave or die. "Uh.. I got to goooo!!!!!!!!!!" I said as I took my leave but not before I heard a 'just great and dandy' Valerie just say, "Go get her" to my wonderful nice classmates.

Serously when did kids get so violent these days.

Running I began to get lost (hey I just moved to Amity this year!) and began to get scared, but then I remembered that I had a cellphone in my pocket but before I could get it out I notice Mr. Bubbly-Wubbly catching up on me and was only ten paces behind - which is odd since he never seemed to be the 'fast' kind of guy... more like fat kind of guy

_You realy don't regret making fun of him do you?_

HAHHAHAHAHHAHA! ME REGRET??? I regret nothing! It was funny calling him that cause whenever I did it he'd cry and act pathetic like the real pathetic fat boy dork he is! (A/N- yes, I made Sam evil but not kill you evil, but phyco manaic evil... the kind that has problems and and needs medication)

Even now running I smiled at the flashbacks but it wasn't for long cause the fat boy was now close enough that he began to swing the the machete and began to become desparte and took out my cellphone and sloppily dialed my mom's number and after a few rings she picks up

_"Hello?"_

"MOM! HURRY AND HELP ME I'M BEING CHASED BY 159 PEOPLE WITH KNIFES AND A MACHETE!" I yell in the phone as I dogde yet another swing from the fat kid with the machete

_"Realy hun? Well sorry I'm busy at work, but you know who's really strong and handsome who could realy help you? Danny"_

I mouth practicaly dropped to the floor.

"But MOM! I CAN'T!"

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH DANNY?! WHY CAN'T YOU LIKE HIM! Hmp! Well I got to go, so I hope you go home saftely"_ she said as she hung up. By then I was tired but I had to keep running and ignore the cramps in her stomach and legs (A/N-Sam in my story is lazy and normally doesn't run or go outside - infact she just like me, crazy, lazy and to tired to update my stories when I keep saying I would)

Cocking my head to the left I could see the mob coming closer and closer and I thought to myself to just give up until I saw him.

Yes a blue eyed guy following another mob.

Now if you think it's Danny, you got the wrong blue eyed boy cause this guy is... _Dash_

Suddenly I began to run faster, my pace propelled by my new purpose. But it wasn't enough, for Dash was closing the distance pretty fast (football players..). More desprate then before I began dialing the numbers of Danny's cellphone (which might I tell you, you shouldn't try while your running cause I got the wrong number about five times before I got to Danny)

_"Hello"_ I heard a bored voice say through the phone

"Ugh.. Hi." I said and practically slapped myself. I mean who says 'hi' when there being chased dogdeding machetes and knifes being thrown at you?!

**_"Sam?"_** he said, and even now running most likely a mile from him**_ I _**could tell he raised his eyebrow and looked at the phone confusedly.

_"What do you want?"_ he said after a few seconds of silence.

I said nothing and kept running (like I ever stopped) I didn't know what to say to him! I haven't _ever_ called him ever since the summer when I was _forced_ to call him and talk to him because of my mother, but now I'm calling him on free will?? What did the world come to!

About a few minutes passed in silence as I ran, my knees and legs and tummy started to ache again and I also scolded myself for wasting my minutes on my cellphone

_"Sam?"_ Danny said slowly, and I was glad he wasn't snapping at me yet or telling me to hurryup.

Suddenly I feel Dash's hand grabing my shoulder and I scream and run faster but him still behind but I couldn't take it anymore

"DANNY! COME GET ME! I'M SCARED AND ABOUT 158 PEOPLE ARE CHASING ME WITH BUTCHER KNIFES LIKE THEY WANT TO CUT ME UP AND EAT ME LIKE FRIED CHICKEN! AND REMEMBER THAT FAT BOY I USED TO MAKE FUN OF?! WELL HE'S OUT FOR REVENGE AND HE'S CARRING A MACHETE!! **HELP ME DANNY I'M SCARED AND TIRED AND DASH IS HERE! _COME GET ME NOW_! I'M ON TWENTY-SEVENTH AVENU---!" **

Suddenly the cellphone is knocked out of my hands as I was roughly pushed to the ground by an incomming Dash, and about a second as I reached the concrete ground I was pinned to the ground by Dash

**(A/N- No Sam's not gonna get raped... but it sure does sound like it...)**

I struggled from Dash's arm but I was to weak, and about 10 seconds later the rest of the mob came and started mocking me, laughing at me.

What are they laughing now cause they know I'm restrained and if I wasn't I would kick there laughing ass all the way to Mexico? (no offense to mexicans...)

But it was just after they (the mob) came I saw something.

Something realy fast, moving toward me and the mob that surounded me. Infact the thing in the distance seemed like a blur coming closer and closer, closing the distance really fast it seemed unnatural. Before I could realize who was running all I could see was blue eyes,flowing spiky black hair and a outstreched leg kicking Dash off of me.

And then I realize who it was

Danny.

And then without realizing what I was doing,I ran up to Danny and hugged him, pressing my face into his white shirt trying to cover my almost teary eyes. At first Danny was stiff then slowly hugged me back. I took in a big breath of Danny's shirt which smelled sweet like candy and somewhat minty which was already making me feel better. But before I could realize how gross this was, I see out of the corner of my eyes a mob. And not JUST a mob, a _large_ mob. About twice as many people in it than both of mobs that were chasing me with weapons.

Slowly letting go of Danny I watch in amazement (and somewhat disjust) as not only _my _classmates was in the mob but my _teachers_ like Mrs. Darling was in the mob too. Infact half of the mob _was_ teachers most of them I haven't even met!

I watched with my eye twicthing as the Danny and Sam mob (I could only tell by the banners with my face kissing Dannys...Which I don't comment on how fast they print out pictures of what had happened only.. maybe less then a hour ago) ran feircly toward the Dash/and me, Paulina and Danny and Valerie and Danny mob, taking out sticks and and WAIT! IS THOSE REPLICAS OF MY MUFFY!?? (Hah, industrys must make millions selling replicas to some crazed fans)

Coming close to the 'hate me mobs' they began to start there battle crys which went something like this

_"Attack like episode 4 when Sam beat the living smucks out of Tucker!" _ (These guys are the ones that held sticks)

_"ATTACK LIKE EPISODE 9 WHEN SAM WAS ABOUT TO HAVE MORTAL COMBAT WITH DANNY AND HER MUFFY! _ (These guys held Muffys)

_"FIGHT FOR WHAT WE BELIEVE! TAKE THOSE SUN OF A BUTTERFINGERS DOWN!_ (These were mostly corny teachers and some dorky kids that said this)

Thinking about this makes me wonder if they video taped my whole life. Seriously, who ever finds amusement in my boring life needs to go out more.

Taking my eyes off of the _Danny and Me_ mob which was about _taking down _all the other mobs (You should've see the sight! The teachers where the most brutalest! They were beating the hell out of the the other mob (which consist of mostly 11,12, and 13 year olds..) _And **they** why the mob taking down the other mob)_

Looking at Danny I started to wonder how he got here so fast! Infact he had to be atleast somewhere close to, to come and save me so fast!

"Danny how'd you run over here to save me so fast? You practically came about eleven seconds later..." I said with a confused face.

I saw Danny smirk "Well, first I stalked you here and the D/S guys just tagged along and stuff, but when I saw a other big mob with Valerie, Paulina and Dash in it I decide to watch you suffer for my mere pleasure of making you call me for help." He said grinning while I gaped at him "Oh, yeah and I saw _Peter_ the guy you make fun of.." He started laughing " Wha'd you call him - Bubbly Wubbly?"

I stilled gaped at the laughing boy in front of me, really people think _I'm_ crazy and messed up in the brain?! Look at him! **_I could have died today from my friend, from a mean jealous spanish girl that jealous of what I don't have _**(which is Danny)**_ and a obbessed jock who is in love with me! And top it off, there is a avengeful fat kid WITH A MACHETEE OUT TO CHOP THE LIVING ORGANS OUT OF ME AND ALL DANNY COULD DO IS WATCH AS I GO LOW AS TO CALL HIM FOR HELP?!!!!!!!_**

Really. My life is sooooooooooooooooooooo screwed.

Once Danny finnaly stoped laughing I sighed and mumbled a 'screw you' and waited

Danny seeing that I'm waiting looked at me confusedly "What are you waiting for?"

"So we could go home" I said impatiently. I really wasn't the patient type

"_We?_"

"Yes 'we' I'm not going home alone I could die! After today I rather stick near you"

Danny grinned mieschieviously and before he could say anything I add "So you could die first!"

He shruged. "Whelp, that's ok for me too"

As we started walking the way home I started to feel scared, like with every step I'd take, there'd be that crazy fat boy off there in a corner... with a machine gun... That squirts out pink... Though I don't know _how_ to squirt out a colour... _but it seems _ possible. After all what was unpossible anymore? I never knew I could have feelin----- wait no no no NOOOO!

"NO I DON'T LIKE YOU! NO!NO!!NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP GETTING INTO MY BRAIN YOU PATHETIC LOSER!!!!!" I yelled as I shook Danny shoulders violently.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP SSSAAAAAAAAMM!!!!!! WHHHHHHATTTT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!?" Danny said as I shook him.

Oh... I'm shaking him still? OH...

_You sould reconsider about taking medication._

I'm totally reconsidering it.

I suddenly stop and take my hands off of him and sheepishly looked at him an apoligic way. "Uh... sorry, that was suposed to be a scream inside my head... you weren't suppose to hear that... and yeah..." and with that I started walking faster and stuff suddenly forgeting my tired legs and feet.

After a while of walking with a weird silence we started to come closer to our houses which was faces each other but suddenly I see something sticking out of Danny's pocket which I didn't realize before.

Mmmm...

**Danny POV**

As I walked I started to think about Sam.

Does she like me? She did kiss me... But that doesn't mean she likes me. But what about when she made my nose blead? She seemed pretty suspicious... Oh what the hell, why do care? I'm popular! I could any girl I want!

Suddenly I see Sam slowly move closer to me till she was about a foot away from me. What is she doing? But before I could ask, she quickly snatched something from my pocket

"YOU TOOK MY SHOE!" Sam exclaimed in surprise, and then I remembered--

Flashback

_I watched as Sam ran into the hallway,I felt stunned and yet with an odd pleasure inside me. What am I thinking? First she kisses me and beats me madly with a shoe and I'm happy? What am I'm I sick or something?!!! Ever since Sammy came to Amity she sure has changed me. And I don't exactly think it was in a good way either._

_I look down and her shoe catches my eye._

_She forgot it? Isn't that the shoe beat me with? Hey... there's some blood in there! That's must my blood! So tecnically... That's my shoe!_

_Taking MY shoe in my hand _(A/N That's really is Sam's shoe)_ I studied it smiling._

What the heck are you smiling for? (A/N-this is Danny's evil consience but so you could tell who's who I'm not going to make it slanted-y) What--do you want to smell it? It's the thing she beat you with! DESTORY IT OR SHE WILL DESTROY YOU WITH IT!

_Hey! It's my shoe!_

_Silently I stuffed the shoe inside my pocket (In my pants so-no I didn't stick a shoe inside my pants) which might I tell you was filled with bags of jellybeans (IwhichI absloutely love and always keep some in my pocket in case of emergincys) Standing up, I decided it was time to go and stalk Sammy_

OH. Don't tell me this is some twisted _Cinderella _story! I bet your gonna go and give her back her shoe or something! How corny!

_"Pff" I scoffed to myself while exiting the school building._

_I'm not going to _RETURN_ **MY** shoe to her! I'm gonna keep it! I'm just gonna stalk her so I could creep her out. _

END OF FLASH BACK

I tried to snatch the shoe back.

"Hey that's my shoe GIVE IT BACK!" I said trying desperately to snatch it back

She look at me oddly "Excuse me, but this is MY shoe!" She looked downward at the shoe "HEY you got blood on it!"

"EXACTLY!" Seriously does she not see _why_ it is MY shoe! I shed blood for it!

Suddenly Sammy notice's something inside the shoe and grabs it only to find--

"HEY A BAG OF JELLYBEANS!" I heard Sam exclaim in delight as to my horror pulled out my _special _ bag of jellybeans. ( I wonder why it's even in there!)

Believe me, this is no _ordinary _ bag of jellybeans. This paticalur bag has every green, red and fruity kinds of jellybeans you ever find in a store. AND IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY DISGUSTING ONES EITHER! It's like a party in your mouth!

"NOOO THAT'S MY SPECIAL KIND DON'T DARE EAT IT! GIVE IT BACK" I said as she started to run for it--running with my bag of jellybeans and my shoe (also ocasionaly eating my JELLYBEANS!)

Ok I don't care if this girl might be some sort of danger to me--BUT SHE CROSS THE LINE!

Sort of in my 'I don't care give me back my jellybeans and shoe back' mode I started running after her, glad that I was one of the fastest runners in the school. I could see Sam see me closing in on her and she broke into a frantic run almost reaching her front stoop of her house--but me being so fast and cool I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me thinking that I had caught her in surprise

But I was wrong

For Sammy-kins caught me by surprise

How? Simple.

She kissed me on the my lips (which were open cause I didn't _know _she'd kiss me suddenly! and it also tasted of my jellybeans!!) It was more of a peck on the lips but still it's a _kiss_

_Ok. Why the eff is she kissing you all the sudden?! What is wrong with her!_

Ugh. Well the first kiss she gave me wasn't exactly a kiss cause she was.. high.. on cheese and indexcards. The second kiss.. well the teacher forced her too! But this...

_Sheevil, evil, evil, evil to the hunderth power!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I watched her in a sort of daze as she started laughing evily and started moving to her door stuffing a large amount of jellybeans in her mouth (that seemed impossible but I am in a bit dazed to realize the waste of my precious jellybeans) Then it suddenly came to me

She likes me.. (in a creepy way it all makes sense!)

Almost in the same instant that thought came to my mind Sam stop in her tracks (which is her almost touching the knob)

"I did not kiss you" she said in a sort of scared whisper (mind me, but she looks cute right now--cheeks filled with jellybeans)

"Oh yes you did!" By now I was uncontrolably smiling almost holding back laughter "You like me!"

"NO!" Sam said but I could see she was in her head debating with her conscience then her eyes went wide "It's the _JellyBeans_" She declared looking at the bag of jellybeans as if she had been betrayed also even started spitting the jellybeans out of her mouth

"You do like me!" now I was laughing hysterically

"NOOOOOOO!" she wailed then pointed a finger at me "You must be of some sort of evil wizard that put a spell on me!"

"Yeah and now your in love with me!" I said laughing really hard that my stomach hurt but I didn't care. Suddenly I started to jump around feeling all giddy like a little child who was given some present and I started to scream to the sky "SAMMY-KINS LOVES ME!" and I even caught glances of Sam during my glee. She looked like the word 'loves' was torturing her--which to me was filling my happiness.

Yes, I am so evil.

Then-probably couldn't take it anymore she yelled-"DARN YOU DANNY AND YOUR DUMB PATHETIC CUTENESS!" and with that she ran into her house

Laughing I started to .walking to my house but just as I started I heard a scream from the house behind me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sam POV**

I walked solemly into the house--infact I had just took three steps inside the building when two masked ninga-like people (most likely one of my classmates) jump out underneath a table and tripped me and grabbing my feets they both dragged me (with me screaming and kicking and trying to bite them) into the living room then kitchen and into some room I reconized as my Mom's office

I gazed around the room. I have never been in my moms room before for it was 'forbidden', and besides I knew my mom 'secret' files of ways to set me up with some boy were there. It was dark had no windows but a few lamps on. Looking around I noticed there alot of people lined up agaisnt the walls wearing some brown cloak that I couldn't see there eyes. And in the very back of the room was a desk with a few papers scattered on it, and (dun,dun,duuun!) a person in a big wheely chair that wasn't facing me.

Since I was dropped on the floor by my 'kidnappers' hard wood floor I got up and began to stare at them (who was not holding me down but close enough to make sure that I won't run for it) Looking at them with one of my 'inocent' looks i said

"Are you gonna sacrafice me?"

But before they could reply I whipped out another butterknife and holding both of my kidnappers in a headlock and pressing the butterknife onto their their necks, making me laugh about how weak and pathetic they are

But you may be wondering where I got the other butterknife? Well lets say while they dragged me through the kitchen my 'James Bond' mode kicked in.

"HAH! AMATUARS!" I said happily that I could insult someone now "OH.. I'm stupid and gonna hide underneath a table so I be so stealthy and grab the next crazy girl I come across! WELL I'M THE HUNTER NOT THE PREY!!"

"Sam stop harrasing them!" I heard my mother snapp and whirled her wheely chair to face me. "Besides, I have to talk to you about _you and Danny" _ she said with her... her...

**EVIL SMILE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

Oh, and I know this won't be good.

**CLIF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!!!!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, well I still have to say sorry for not updating--but I have made new storys! I have to say, this chapter sucked! It really isn't funny. Boring really. So, I decided that I'll make a few more chaps in this story and then end it. Anyway, I already have a new story called '10 ways to kill Danny Fenton by Sam'

Well it's really late it's 12:13 so I gotsa go to bed! But thanks for the reviews in chapter 12. (yawn) well good night!


End file.
